


Slipping Underneath

by xladysaya



Series: Sirens [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, Kuroo is a fumbling nerd and Tsukki is very taken by it, M/M, Siren!Bokuto, Siren!Tsukki, Sirens, Soulmates, in which a siren's soulmate thinks their singing is atrocious lol, or aspects of it at least lol, some iwaoi if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Tsukishima was in some deep shit he realized, but common sense told him he should have been rather happy about the discovery he'd just made. Of course, that didn't stop him from freaking out."Tsukki? Did something happen?" Bokuto asked.Dejected, the blond lifted his head, giving Bokuto the flattest stare he could manage. "The neighbor downstairs hates my voice."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I started another multichapter, I’m sorry, please forgive these sins of mine. I couldn’t resist a sirens/soulmate AU tho?? I had the sudden inspo and ofc this was born, enjoy! <3 Big thanks to AllyKat23 and EmeraldWaves for reading this over!

The first time he heard the voice, it was because he'd been marooned on the patio of his apartment.  _His_ apartment. It was almost more degrading than when he was sexiled to the common room of his freshman dorms. He was a third year now though, _this_ was his own property  _damnit_.

When Kenma had decided to move into a place with Hinata, Kuroo had been forced to room with a certain overly social setter. He liked Oikawa, he really did. Well, when he wasn't being too dramatic or nosy anyways...

They got along fine, great actually. It was only when Iwaizumi visited from his university every other weekend that Kuroo found himself setting up camp on his spacious, yet boring as hell balcony.

At least the glass was thick enough to drown out any noise...

Kuroo shuddered, remembering the time he'd ventured inside for a glass of water, walking past Oikawa's bedroom...

Yeah, no. He'd learned a lot since then, had come a long way from his days as a young fool (three months ago). Now he prepared his food and drink ahead of time, almost like he was going on a picnic. This way, he never had to hear those... _sounds_ come from Oikawa's room ever again. Even worse, Kuroo was not about to deal with Oikawa's smug face in the morning, knowing he heard everything. At least Iwaizumi had the decency to be embarrassed and smack Oikawa across the head.

So yeah, patio.

It sounded crappy, but despite the loud sex Oikawa seemed bent on having, Kuroo didn't really mind being relocated for a few hours. It gave him time to study, since he was without television or outlets. It was exactly what he needed, and he could count on those nights outside to get all his coursework done for the following week. It was a brutal study session, but it was worth it. While everyone else struggled to catch up on assignments during the week, he could go out, and play video games to his heart's content. Oikawa said he needed to get laid; and while it might've been true, Kuroo wasn't compelled to actively look for a partner right then. If something happened, it happened.

So when the usual Oikawa and Iwaizumi sex marathon finally came along one fateful Saturday night later than usual, Kuroo swore it was fate.

Kuroo had taken his usual chair on the patio, satisfied the weather wasn't too muggy for once. Perfect for studying. He had set out all his highlighters and pens, ready as ever for a night of expert note taking, but as he sank into the chair's cushions with his psychology textbook sitting on his lap, he'd heard it.

And oh how he wish he hadn't.

The melody, if it could be called that, invaded his space, punching his ear drums. The pure horribleness of the voice as it sang was enough to make his head shoot up, his ears straining and begging Kuroo to get away. It was awful enough to make him wonder if someone could die from it. The voice was  _bad_ , if he was being nice about it; and oh, he was really  _trying_ to be nice about it. But it made his brain melt, and all thoughts of studying disintegrated in favor of escape. Even the sounds of Oikawa getting pounded into the bed were a better option than this torture.

Kuroo almost felt guilty. After all, this was just some random soul who wanted to sing on their balcony. Kuroo had no say in it, and it wasn't like Kuroo's voice was anything to brag about. He should just grin and bear it, but...

_Jesus fuck._

How could he possibly work through such a horrid sound?

It was a guy's voice, that much he could tell despite the screeching quality of it. As Kuroo stood to try and find the source though, he became confused. There was no one on either of the balconies beside his, and every second the song persisted, the harder it was to trace it. It was like the sound was all encompassing, coming from every direction at once, burning Kuroo's ear canals and twisting his insides. How was no one else hearing it?

There were quite a few guys loitering around down below the apartments, but they looked like they were having a  _fine_ time, blissful even.

_Where the hell..._

Was he getting pranked?

The song continued as he searched, the rough tones pulling Kuroo like a magnet even though his ears were probably bleeding. Oh well, he still had his eyes. Maybe the price of hearing aids had gone down...

_Focus man!_

Kuroo groaned, trying to employ the problem solving skills he'd spent years cultivating.

Eventually, and mostly because he couldn't take it anymore, he figured the only place it could be coming from was above him. There was one floor up after his, and since the apartments were dirt cheap, there was hardly any space between them. Risks be damned, Kuroo jumped up without hesitation, grabbing hold of the higher balcony's railing and using his strength to pull himself up. It might've been stupid, and shit he  _definitely_ could've fallen to his death. However, that song would drive him nuts and kill him anyways if he allowed it to continue.

_Please...make it stop..._

Kuroo groaned as he found his footing, easily hooking his legs over the rails after doing so. He was out of breath, and he dared not look at how high up he was or think about how the fuck he was going to get back down. He'd made it. He'd figure the rest out as he went.

As soon as he'd plopped down on the railing, the banshee screeching had ceased, and Kuroo thought he was gonna cry in relief.

_Thank god._

Wiping the sweat on his brow, Kuroo looked up, scanning the small patio in seconds until his eyes finally landed on the apartment's inhabitant.

And  _wow_ , what a sight.

The blond was frozen where he stood, watering can in hand as he moved to rearrange a pot of tulips, one leg stretched out awkwardly in front of him like he'd been mid-step.

Even in such a ridiculous pose, Kuroo could say the blond was nothing short of stunning. Long legs, pale skin, and warm, golden eyes hidden behind black frames.

He was breathtaking, and Kuroo almost refused to believe such an awful sound had come from such a beauty. Kuroo felt his protests and excuses die in his throat, partly from the fact he was standing in front of a  _god_ , and partly because his position did not look good.

Here he was, in stained sweatpants and a sweatshirt, looking like some pathetic second rate burglar while his runway model neighbor seemed two seconds away from running.

It would've been hilarious, had the blond not looked like he was debating on whether to stab Kuroo with the nearby trowel before he left.

Somehow, the thought of a death by garden tool shook Kuroo out of whatever trance he was in, because he managed to find his voice a few seconds later.

"Okay," he began, gradually stepping onto the patio, his ears ringing from their previous abuse. "I know this looks bad, but your singing--"

All of a sudden, the blond groaned, his scowl powerful enough to kill a weaker man. Fearlessly, he grabbed the trowel-- _called it_ \--and held it up in Kuroo's direction, the threat clear. Come closer,  _die_.

It should not have been as hot as it was.

"How many times do I have to tell you people I'm not interested? Fuck  _off_ ," the blond hissed, his annoyance clear. Although, given the situation, he was a lot more composed than Kuroo expected. If this was how the other responded to break ins, he was a lot better off than he and Oikawa.

The blond lowered his voice to a mumble, speaking almost to himself rather than to Kuroo as the awkwardness between them intensified. "To think not even living on the top floor helped..."

_Huh?_

Okay, Kuroo had to find his voice right then and there, lest he be charged with trespassing.

"Um wait, I can explain," Kuroo said, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "I was just--ha, I was trying to study...I live below you by the way so uh, hey there. I'm Kuroo Tetsurou."

Kuroo grinned, hoping his charm would help to win the other over, but all it got him was the most unimpressed stare he'd ever seen. The blond's eye twitched in irritation, his aura just as menacing as before.

Yet still  _so pretty_.

"I don't care who you are, get off my balcony," the other demanded, not letting up on his threatening pose.

Kuroo sighed. Today really wasn't his day. To think he couldn't reassure people as well as he used to...

He'd really have to work on his debate skills if he wanted to pass his public speaking class.

"Ah okay, okay! Sorry, I'll leave. I just came up here because your singing...it was a bit distracting and--"

"I don't want a boyfriend," the blond deadpanned, his scowl deepening.

_Oh wow alright, that's random._

Kuroo shook his head, trying to decide what was the next best course of action, considering none of what he wanted to say was getting across. Better just to be upfront about it.

"Um okay, me neither. I mean, I'm not opposed, and you look...wow but shit wait--" Kuroo went on uselessly, and he was getting pretty damn tired of tripping over his own tongue. Not cool. Groaning up to the sky, he clasped his hands together, fixing the blond with the sternest look he could muster. "I just came to ask you if you could please  _stop_ singing. It’s making it hard to study, and I need to get this work done."

Kuroo said it so fast, he was worried the blond didn't hear him, especially from the way silence seemed to descend on them again, the other blinking at him in shock.  _Ah shit, there's the guilt._

The thing was, Kuroo couldn't justify himself beyond that. It wasn't that the singing was just distracting, it was downright terrible, but he was way too nice to come out and say it. He prayed the other would stop without asking too many questions.

The blond's face contorted several times, each expression no less attractive on the other's face, no matter how displeased they were. From shock, to anger, and then back to shock. The other's face eventually settled on pure confusion.

The silence was moving into painful territory now, and Kuroo thought he was was better off retreating to his own apartment, Oikawa's atrocious sex moans be damned.

The blond blinked slowly, his hands lowering until the trowel fell to the floor, the loud clang echoing into the night air. "You...want me to stop singing?"

His voice was bland, cold, but Kuroo could pick up on slightest note of disbelief in there too. It made him wince. Great, this was what he'd wanted to avoid. He had to be careful now, the last thing he wanted was a neighbor who hated his guts.

"Yeah...sorry. I mean it's not like I'm a music critic or anything I mean--"

"Why?" The blond's question was sharp, straight to the point, asking the question Kuroo desperately didn't want to answer. Kuroo only prayed this guy wasn't too sensitive about this kind of thing. He didn't want another ex-theater kid lecturing him about how he couldn't recognize true talent. Been there, done that.

_To be blunt or to lie..._

Damn his own morals. "It wasn't to my tastes...I guess?"  _It was so painful I wanted to rip my ears off._ "But I'm sure it definitely is to some people."  _Demons_. "I for sure can't sing so--"

"You thought it was bad."

It was less curious and more certain, like an observation, and Kuroo started to feel a bit uncomfortable (and maybe weirdly excited) under the blond's gaze. Those golden eyes might as well have been boring into his soul, searching for...well, he didn't know.

Kuroo swallowed. "Well--"

"Yes or no."

The irritation from the blond was more than noticeable now; and whatever, Kuroo had already botched this whole encounter. "Yeah, it...it wasn't great."

So much for getting this guy's number. Kuroo felt himself deflate a little, expecting the other to start coming at him with much deserved insults. Only, it didn't happen.  _At all_.

The blond nodded his head slowly, and Kuroo's fully recovered hearing picked up on his shaky exhale. Kuroo thought he could read people pretty well based on their mannerisms and expressions, but he didn't have a clue what any of  _that_ meant. It was like the blond was shocked, but trying his damn best to not show it.

There was another beat of tense silence before the other seemed to snap out of his daze, his scowl returning tenfold. Kuroo stopped breathing.

"Fine, I'll stop. Can you leave now?"

Kuroo blinked, exhaling all at once as the blond turned his back to him. It was a clear gesture, one Kuroo had no problem reading, and yeah...he'd overstayed his welcome.

_Definitely not getting that number._

"Yeah, sorry about that. Thanks..." Kuroo trailed off stiffly, sparing the other one last glance and noticing the tenseness of his shoulders. The guilt was back again, but Kuroo knew trying to fix the situation now wouldn't help. He'd apologize properly some other time.

Turning his attention back to the railing, Kuroo scaled down the balcony back onto his own, his thoughts filled with nothing but his neighbor's face for the rest of the night.

\--

This was not good.

Tsukishima stared at the wall as the cake on his plate sat untouched, piping exquisite and begging to be devoured. To think he was actually too distracted to eat  _dessert_. Yeah, not good at all. Absurd too,  _stupid_  even. There was no reason for him to be freaking out.

In spite, he glared down at his cake, picking up his fork before stabbing the soft sponge and shoveling a good half of the piece into his mouth. Motherfucker.

The cake tasted sweet, moist with rich frosting and just the right ratio of sponge to cream. It embodied everything he could've wanted from a dessert, and yet his face still set itself in a sour expression.

Tsukishima stomped his foot on the floor, as if it would somehow affect the neighbor below him. The one with the atrocious bedhead, the cause of all his problems.

_Annoying._

"Tsukishima, is something wrong?" Akaashi's smooth voice, calm and expectant--because yes, he probably knew there was indeed something  _wrong_ \--forced Tsukishima out of his thoughts.

Tsukishima glanced up to the kitchen island where Akaashi sat, his posture far too elegant for someone wearing owl patterned sweats. It didn't stop him from being observant though. Tsukishima probably should've been more careful about it; but at the same time, he knew the other would find out eventually.

After more prolonged silence, Akaashi prodded further, knowing it was usually the only way to nudge Tsukishima. “Because you know you can tell me.”

For some reason, it made Tsukishima sigh into the space between them, knowing he’d have to get this off his chest if he wanted to stay sane. Plus, there wasn’t any harm in it.

Tsukishima kept his friend group small yes; but that also meant he held a decent degree of trust for each of the people in it. Akaashi was the best person to go to with these issues anyways, since he tended to be the most rational.

Yamaguchi always shed a good light on things, but he was away at another university. And besides, the freckled boy tended to lean more towards an overly optimistic approach which Tsukishima wasn't too fond of pursuing at this point. He had to be sure first, and even then...he didn't owe anything to anyone.

Setting down his fork, Tsukishima fixed the other with the most neutral stare he could manage, lest he give anything away too soon. Tsukishima clenched his fists, his dull nails managing to leave imprints in his palm. This was humiliating, but he needed to know.

"Akaashi," he began, steeling himself as he willed away another scowl. "Would you mind...listening to me sing?"

The other's grey eyes widened considerably, an unusual event when considering Akaashi's calm nature. “Oh, well…”

Yeah, Tsukishima knew the question was unexpected. He didn’t blame his friend for the shock.

Tsukishima  _hated_ singing. It was his least favorite thing to do, if it made the damn list at all. Not to say he didn't love music, but singing was a different story. It attracted attention, it brought unwanted advances. He associated singing with everyone's eyes on him, and he loathed it more than anything. Yet, he couldn't _help_ but sing. It came so damn naturally to him, to the point that sometimes he wasn't aware he was even doing it until someone came up to him.

Or climbed his balcony.

_Ugh_.

That was the thing...

At the end of the day, he didn't have a choice but to sing. He could very well die if he didn't. That's what happened to sirens.

Cursed with fatally beautiful voices, ones which used to lure men to their deaths centuries ago, sirens both thrived and withered due to their gifts. And of course, Tsukishima happened to descend from a community of them. He blamed his mother.

He had been a siren since the day he was born; and his voice had reached maturity sometime in high school, a powerful weapon. Or well, it would've been, had he not lived in the 21st century. Being a siren was pretty useless now, apart from getting hordes of guys to do the occasional bidding, or for winning singing contests.

In addition to his virtually unnecessary gift, being a siren came with a lot of difficulties. If he didn't sing enough, he'd grow sickly and die; and if he sang too much...he could lose his voice completely.

The former was generally what afflicted his kind in the modern age though. And despite his dislike for singing, it wasn't a problem. Tsukishima had grown used to singing in the privacy of his own home to keep healthy.

However... _this_ issue was a new one, one he'd hoped to never deal with. Being told his song wasn't calming to the human ear...it worried him.

If a siren's voice was no longer pleasing to humans, it meant the siren could be dying.

Tsukishima's pulse sped up at the thought, his future goals and achievements flashing before his eyes as he willed himself to not jump to conclusions. He wouldn't panic, not until it was confirmed.

Akaashi was a human, one who knew about Tsukishima's predicament. He'd be honest with him.

Tsukishima took a few more deep breaths, feeling the anxiety subside a bit as he forced himself to make eye contact with Akaashi again.

If his balcony hopping neighbor thought his singing had been anything less than perfect and ended up being right, it could be Tsukishima's life on the line. That or it was the  _alternative_ , the only other explanation for his singing being atrocious, and Tsukishima refused to entertain that idea without eliminating the other options.

_God, kill me._

"Sure," Akaashi began, stunned at Tsukishima's request. "But, why do you--"

"Hey hey!" Bokuto's voice boomed through the humble apartment, the door frame rattling along with the wall as he slammed the door shut. "What's goin on?"

_Ah, great._

Akaashi lit up at the sound of his boyfriend, although it was mostly undetectable to anyone who wasn't used to the other's subtle facial changes. To anyone else, Akaashi probably looked bored, but Tsukishima could see him practically glowing.

They were disgusting.

Regardless, even Tsukishima couldn't deny the fact they were hopelessly in love. He'd known Bokuto since childhood, having grown up in the same small community of sirens in their hometown. Bokuto was just like him, albeit way more optimistic in nature. Tsukishima didn't think he could possibly grow any happier, until he'd met Akaashi.

Tsukishima couldn't complain then either, since he'd grown rather close to Bokuto's boyfriend as well.

Tsukishima watched them as Bokuto's hand slid along Akaashi's arm, both of them comfortable with the touch, leaning into each other as if no one else existed in the world.

The peaceful expression on Akaashi's face remained up until Bokuto started to hum in contentment, a habit he had never managed to break. Then the setter's nose was scrunching up in distaste, his eyes flashing as if he'd been struck.

Ah, and there it was.

Akaashi clutched Bokuto's shirt with unrivaled insistence. "Koutarou--"

Bokuto snapped out of his daze, kicked from his reality while the guilt washed over him. He'd gotten better at being mindful, but well, it was a siren's instinct to make music. He was bound to slip up once in a while.

Bokuto cut the humming, and he cradled Akaashi's face in apology, placing a loud kiss to the setter's cheek while Tsukishima focused his gaze on the cracks in the table.

Again, disgusting.

Bokuto's voice radiated nothing but sincerity as he pulled away. "Sorry Keiji, I forgot. It wasn't that bad was it?"

"Mm," Akaashi said, and he shook his head, his smile somewhat amused. "It wasn't. You stopped."

Bokuto fist pumped at the accomplishment, looping his arm around Akaashi's shoulders after he'd fully relaxed. His eyes were back to their normal brightness, the concern gone. "Yes! Soon I'll have that down!"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes along with Akaashi, but it was full of fondness.

"Anyways, what are we talkin' bout?" Bokuto slouched further into his chair, his wide eyes homing in on Tsukishima's unfinished cake. "Obviously there's a reason you haven't devoured that."

"Tsukishima wants to sing for me," Akaashi said, tone concerned in a way which made Tsukishima feel silly for actually bringing his issue up. Maybe he was overreacting. "Why--"

" _Tsukki_ ," Bokuto hissed, standing up so quickly Tsukishima flinched, his golden eyes focusing in on the blond with an almost predator like accuracy. "Are you trying to  _seduce_ Keiji?"

The silence between them would've been comical had Tsukishima had any patience for Bokuto that day.

_Are you serious?_

Sensing Tsukishima's growing murderous intent, Akaashi jumped in, soothing his boyfriend with a touch to the shoulder. "Koutarou...I doubt that's what's happening."

"But--"

"Oh for fuck's  _sake_ ," Tsukishima said through gritted teeth. "Can you just listen to me sing? I'll explain  _after_."

Bokuto's sharp gaze morphed into puppy dog eyes in a flash, his mouth forming a pout as if he'd been told he'd be sleeping outside. Tsukishima didn't necessarily like making Bokuto feel bad, after all, they'd grown up together. He was used to Bokuto, found his mannerisms to be rather endearing even, but Tsukishima couldn't take any more interruptions.

To say he was freaking out was an understatement. He had to  _know_ what was wrong.

Akaashi's brow furrowed, the concern clearly there, and he nodded. Bokuto must've also sensed the rapid mood change, since he sat down without much complaint, eyes never leaving the blond's.

_Well, here goes._

It had been years since Tsukishima had sang for an audience, even for Bokuto, one of his own kind, but he couldn't get shy now. Taking a deep breath, Tsukishima closed his eyes, letting the words flow out of his mouth until he spun a melody all his own.

_"Take my hand, come towards the sea, and with every wave, you'll be safe with me. Don't fear the crash, don't mind the rocks, just know I'll guide you past it all."_

The notes formed, slow and sure, and the orchestra in Tsukishima's head began to pick up, the assigned parts and instruments knowing exactly where to jump in, where to fit. This song he knew better than any other, had let it travel and burn itself into his soul. The song flowed, the notes amplified. Sometimes they faded into nothingness, lost in the sea of music he created.

And really, this was what he did love about singing at the end of the day. Not putting people under a spell, not enticing men to do his bidding—though in his high school years it had been fun. No, it was the melodies and magic of the song itself. It calmed him, washed away any troubles until he was like the barren shore. Peaceful, cool, but so  _alive_ beneath the surface.

Even someone like him, with his rationality and cynicism couldn't deny any of that.

This he could do forever, but his time might've very well been up, and the thought cruelly brought an end to the lightness in his chest.

Tsukishima ceased, clearing his throat as he opened his eyes. Akaashi hadn't asked him to stop the whole time, so he assumed it was a good sign, but who knew. Sometimes Tsukishima got too lost in his own music, he wouldn't have noticed. Maybe it was so bad, the raven had left the room in agony, or--

"Tsukishima."

His eyes snapped up to meet Akaashi's, catching the sight of dilated pupils as Akaashi came down from the high which sirens could elicit. The haze was still there, the spell just barely starting to undo itself. Akaashi shook his head rapidly, attempting to snap out of it for good.

Bokuto sat next to him, pouting with his arms crossed.  _Baby_.

"Sorry, I feel like my brain turned off for a second there," Akaashi said, holding a hand to his head as his mind began to work again. "I'm not sure what you're worried about though. Your singing is as good as ever, as I'm sure you could see from the effects..."

Tsukishima sighed audibly, uncaring of what his friends thought. He slouched in his chair, the tension rolling out of him. He wasn't dying. His voice was appealing to humans. Nothing about it had changed, and he was going to be okay. His life wasn't over.

Tsukishima felt his relief for about two more seconds before the panic set in. The  _other_ panic, the one which came from the  _alternative_ reason he had to be worried about his voice.

His singing was fine; it had the same effects it had always had. It was enticing, alluring even. The only human who thought otherwise, lived right below him.

_No._

_That_ guy, his  _neighbor_ , with his untamed hair and impressive strength. The one who had no qualms about trespassing on someone else's property, the one too polite for his own good.

He had hated Tsukishima's voice. He had been  _physically_ pained by the sound of it, and that only meant one thing. Tsukishima wasn't an idiot, he knew. He'd been warned about this all his life.

He'd  _fucking_ seen it happen. At the thought, his eyes shot up to Bokuto and Akaashi, looking between them like a starved animal.

_Oh no. No. No, nope, not happening._

Bokuto turned to his boyfriend, the peeved expression having never left his face. "Hmph, I can sing just as good Akaashi! I--"

"Yes, yes," Akaashi cut Bokuto off with the softest of smiles, though the amusement was apparent. Tsukishima couldn't take any joy in it, or return the smile Akaashi threw him. "I'm sure you can. Too bad I'll never know."

And it was true. Akaashi would never think Bokuto's singing was anything but atrocious, torturous in fact. Such was the way of a siren's soulmate. The one person who couldn't stand a siren's song was the person they were meant to fall in love with.

_I'm going to be sick._

"It's not fair! Tsukishima doesn't even know what it's like," Bokuto ranted, unaware of the internal crisis going on right across the table. "I can't wait til he meets his soulmate, and they think his singing is awf--"

"I don't have a soulmate," Tsukishima said, his voice sharp. He'd been unable to stop himself. He couldn't help it. The realization was barely settling in, boiling inside him. It couldn't be. It was a mistake. "There's no way...."

His neighbor was not his soulmate. It wasn't possible. They didn't know each other at all, Tsukishima had no idea if they were compatible in any way, shape, or form. And while Tsukishima's brain unhelpfully pointed out how it was that way for most people, Tsukishima was bent on finding any reason to nullify this new finding.

This guy had just had hearing issues...or something.

Tsukishima put his head in his hands, knowing he was being childish at this point. He heard Bokuto's chair move, a sign he had gotten up, and seconds later he was most definitely crouched at Tsukishima's side, radiating warmth.

"Tsukki? Did something happen?" Bokuto asked, and it was so unbelievably caring, Tsukishima couldn't take it.

Dejected, the blond lifted his head, giving Bokuto the flattest stare he could manage. "The neighbor downstairs hates my voice."

Saying it aloud hit it home, and Tsukishima's body sagged in defeat, his stomach swirling in irritation and...something else he didn't want to think about. He didn't get butterflies. That was not happening.

Despite the part of him which continued to hope this was all a misunderstanding, he already knew how this would go down from Akaashi's shocked expression and Bokuto's excited cheering. This problem was not going away.

Not by a long shot.

\--

It wasn't until Tsukishima was getting his mail the next morning that they met again.

"Hey there," Kuroo said, leaning against the mailboxes with no qualms about keeping a reasonable distance between them. Tsukishima jumped slightly, slamming his box shut a bit too loudly for the hour, stunned by the intensity of the other's eyes.

Well, that and whatever was going on with his hair.

Tsukishima debated walking away without responding, but he felt like this guy wasn't the type to let something like this go. He'd climbed a damn balcony after all; he was obviously capable of being quite persistent if he had something he needed to say.

"Morning," Tsukishima muttered, focusing on the various bills and letters in his hand instead of falling into the trap of the other's stare. It was shockingly difficult, and it pissed him off more. He wasn't supposed to like this guy, despite every other indication that he  _should_. Tsukishima was a stubborn asshole sometimes. If this guy was so special, he could prove it to Tsukishima the old fashioned way. The blond refused to make it easy.

Yet, there were some things he couldn't ignore. Tsukishima used pushing up his glasses as an excuse to sneak a peek at the other every now and again, and yeah fine, he was handsome. Broad shoulders, strong physique, a teasing smile...

It was irritating for a variety of different reasons, but mostly because Tsukishima couldn't find it in himself to hate this guy, a complete stranger.

"So look," Kuroo said, his easy going posture taking a turn towards awkward, embarrassed even. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweats, rocking on his heels. "I'm sorry if I offended you the other night. I seriously didn't mean to, it wasn't my--"

"It's fine, it doesn't matter," Tsukishima said, his tone brisk. He tried not to let the flush rise to his cheeks, but he felt like he'd lost that battle from the way Kuroo grinned at him. And well, it was true. It didn't matter. Tsukishima was stubborn, but he wasn't about to blame Kuroo for something he couldn't control. Tsukishima's voice was truly painful for him, and he couldn't resist wanting the pain to stop.

The fact Kuroo actually apologized for his rudeness despite that made Tsukishima's stomach flip, a pleasant tingling traveling up his spine. Tsukishima looked up at Kuroo fully then, causing him to flush in a much similar fashion.

God. This was stupid.

"Ah well, cool. Great!" Kuroo cleared his throat, rifling a hand through his hair. Cute. "Because since we're neighbors and all, I wanted to make sure we...got along."

"Oh?" Tsukishima arched a brow, and he felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards involuntarily. "I didn't realize we were school children."

Kuroo faltered, his eyes widening as if he  _were_ a child, and Tsukishima had to hide his smile behind his hand. "Oh, well--"

" _And_ it's not like we're roommates, so there's really no requirement for us to get along," he continued, keeping his voice as level as possible, almost bored. What he said was true after all, but he also just wanted to give the other a hard time. Again, Tsukishima was not going to make this easy. This was who the fates had given him as a soulmate, the one who they thought was there to bring out the best in him. If he couldn't handle  _this_ , then Tsukishima would know the universe had made a mistake.

Tsukishima wasn't the easiest to impress. He had high walls which took a fair amount of time to climb over, but it wasn't an impossible feat.

As much as the idea of soulmates intimidated him and made him skeptical, he wouldn't push away a connection if there was meant to be one. He'd grown a lot from his standoffish, cold high school days. He had Bokuto and Akaashi, as well as his family, and he cared for them immensely. However, those connections were natural, not forced.

He'd accept nothing less from anyone, not even his predestined lover.

Kuroo stared at him for a second too long in Tsukishima's opinion, analyzing him. He was fairly shameless about it too, considering the few times Tsukishima caught him glancing below the neck.

Kuroo knew it too, from the way he smirked, slow and leisurely. He knew exactly what he was doing, making his flirtiness clear.  _What a dork._  This side of him had been absent when he'd climbed Tsukishima's damn balcony. Although, he'd said Tsukishima looked "wow," so that was a good indication.

Tsukishima felt his cheeks heat up more, and he cursed himself. So unacceptable.

"What if I want to get along?" Kuroo asked, and  _wow did he wink at me. He fucking winked at me._

"Then maybe you shouldn't have broken into my apartment."

"Hey! It was just the balcony."

"Trespassing."

"I'm a model citizen."

"Leaving the scene of a crime."

"You asked me to leave!"

"And who will the police trust?" Tsukishima shrugged, not bothering to hide a smirk of his own now that he had Kuroo floundering. It wasn't everyday he found someone who he could banter with so smoothly. Kuroo was downright ridiculous though.

"You're evil you know that?" Kuroo's grin betrayed his words as he spoke, and Tsukishima neither confirmed nor denied the accusation. "Wouldn't have expected that from someone with tulips on their back porch."

Tsukishima grunted while Kuroo laughed at his own joke, all too amused with himself. The laugh wasn't full bodied, but it rang genuine regardless, the sound weirdly sweet to Tsukishima's ears whether it was at his expense or not. Kuroo wiped fake tears from his eyes, prompting an eye roll out of the blond.

"Nah, I'm sure gardening is a menacing field. Ha, get it. Fie--"

"I heard it the first time, please don't make me hear it again."

And with that, Tsukishima walked off, all too aware that he was probably now running late for his first class. He glanced over his shoulder, something tugging at him to turn around and look at Kuroo once more.

It was the first of many mistakes. Kuroo was smiling at him, way too fond for someone he'd just met, dopey almost. It stopped the blond dead in his tracks, his breath stalling abnormally. That look...it was neither fair nor logical in any form.

"Hey, what's your name? I don't think I ever asked," Kuroo said with a soft laugh. "Too busy trespassing and what not."

Tsukishima paused, biting his lip. Normally, he wouldn't give the information away, simply because he didn't know Kuroo too well. But part of him felt the weird inevitability surrounding the situation. Not that they'd end up being anything meaningful to each other, but that this wasn't the last time they'd meet.

"Tsukishima Kei," he answered, surprised there was hardly any hesitation there. It was as if it was natural, intimate even, giving Kuroo his name.

So silly honestly, but the fact didn't erase the feeling. Especially not when Kuroo was smiling at him so openly.

"See you around then, Tsukishima."

The blond didn't answer as he turned, but from the way heat traveled to the back of his neck, he figured he didn't have to.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to EmeraldWaves for beta-ing! Enjoy!

From that point forward, Kuroo made sure to get his ass out of bed at the same exact time everyday. Even when he had no classes to speak of, he got up and left the safety of his home, just to go get his mail.

His phone would chime, and he'd silence it instantly, springing out from under his comforter to force on acceptable attire (sweats). He'd fumble and curse, and depending on the day Oikawa would yell at him to shut up from the room next door, but it hardly mattered. He would blink the tiredness out of his eyes, scurry out the door and knock into a few walls in the process (hey, he'd just woken up okay?), and then chose to take the stairs to the lobby floor because the elevator just took too damn long.

All to make it to the dimly lit corridor where a certain blond stood, regal and reserved as ever.

This part never had a plan.

_Dammit._

Today was the fourth day of his dumbass new routine, and yet he still found his breath taken away by the sight of the blond staring at him like he had some sort of disease.

Tsukishima. Tsukki, as Kuroo had been fondly calling him in his daydreams.

Even with such a disinterested face, he looked like some sort of model.

"...Hey." He practically squeezed the word out, given his lungs were still a bit winded from the sudden exercise. He leaned against a row of mailboxes, trying to keep his breathing from sounding too loud.

_Yeah man, just act cool. You're the fuckin' coolest._

The blond looked him up and down, scrutinizing every detail in a way that made Kuroo feel like he was being graded on something, until he finally spoke up. "Did you run all the way down here just to tell me that?"

_Fuck._

"Maybe."  _Welp, there goes trying to lie_. What was wrong with him lately? It was like he didn't know how to talk anymore when it came to Tsukishima. Kuroo was a damn  _artist_ with words, for crying out loud. His puns spoke for themselves really, but more evidence existed.

Tsukishima's eyes widened at the straightforward admission, but soon they were crinkling in amusement which made all of Kuroo's embarrassment worth it.

"You're weird, and you obviously need to go back to the bed," Tsukishima continued, wrapping his arms around the books he'd been carrying.  _Huh, I wonder if he does that when he's nervous._ Kuroo had started to notice it on day two, but it hadn't gotten any less endearing.

"What was it this time? Exam prep until two in the morning?" Tsukishima asked, seeing as it was midterm season.

_Ha_.

"Video games until four," Kuroo said smugly, like he was oh so proud. It got another snort out of the blond. God, it was music to his ears.

"How studious."

"I know right? Don't you wish you were me?"

"Mmm," Tsukishima started to hum, and Kuroo willed himself not to take the sound and let his imagination run wild with it. He did  _not_ need to pop a boner right now.

Then Tsukishima was pointing at his head, unaware of Kuroo's less than decent thoughts. "No, because then I'd have to deal with that rat's nest you call hair."

" _What_?" Kuroo made a choked noise, stumbling back as if he'd been punched, and Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Evil  _and_ rude."

"Well, it wouldn't be like that if you actually took care of it when you woke up," Tsukishima deadpanned. "Or it wouldn't look as bad at least."

_Ouch, nail on the head._

Kuroo had hardly glanced at his appearance apart from his clothes this morning, too preoccupied with making it downstairs in time to see the blond who'd been strangely taking over his thoughts. Their first meeting hadn't exactly been ideal, but Kuroo truly did want to know more about the blond. He was reserved, but his sense of humor definitely existed, and Kuroo  _definitely_ liked it. Bad singing aside, Tsukishima's voice was calming, pleasant even. Not to mention he was  _gorgeous_ , but that was a given.

Even with those qualities alone, Kuroo felt drawn to him, and yet they weren't nearly enough to completely justify his attraction. Having a small crush was one thing, but Kuroo wanted to talk to Tsukishima and find out even more before acknowledging that he was completely taken by the other.

_So...fuck it?_

Kuroo always did believe honesty was the best policy.

"Yeah well, taming my hair to an at least semi-acceptable state takes around...eh...ten minutes?" Kuroo began, talking about it like it was one of his many science experiments. And really it might as well have been. He tested and timed himself enough times, back when he'd actually had hope for his unruly hair to sit flat.

Tsukishima brought a hand up to his mouth, concealing a smile which Kuroo had to restrain himself from beaming about. It was a nice distraction at least, putting his effort into that instead of focusing on his own heartbeat.

_Ah well, here goes nothing._

"But uh, if I wasted time doing that I wouldn't make it down here in time to talk to you...so...yeah."

The silence was intense enough that Kuroo could hear the leaking pipes dripping, could hear a door slam on the floor above them. Basically, it was awful, but he held his ground. And oh, how he was grateful he had.

Tsukishima's cheeks lit up like Christmas lights, the red hue soft and noticeable regardless of the dim lighting of the hallway. Kuroo felt his lungs deflate as he forced himself to let out the breath he'd been holding, because he needed more oxygen  _asap_.

But he wasn't totally out of the woods yet he supposed. Tsukishima's eyes flitted between Kuroo and the floor, his teeth nibbling at his lower lip (also unfair, Kuroo couldn't take this). He was searching for a response, and Kuroo didn't know if it was a good sign or not.

Maybe he'd been too upfront, as he tended to do.  _Shit_.

Damage control. Damage control would be good. The last thing he wanted was for Tsukishima to be uncomfortable.

"Uh, what I mean is--"

"I don't think talking to someone in front of mailboxes is very traditional," the blond muttered, eyes staying glued to the floor.

_Oh..._

Kuroo felt a chill of anticipation flow down his spine, and his stomach churned from the nerves. But again, what was the point in lying now?

_Be smooth dude._

"Then...would you like to talk to me somewhere else?" Kuroo asked, feeling suddenly hopeful. It wasn't like he had anything to lose here, other than his pride maybe. But it was worth it. The flush on Tsukishima's face and the stunned look from those honey brown eyes made it worth it.

The blond's grip on his books tightened, but he didn't brush Kuroo off, or turn away. He shrugged, as if uninterested, and began to stuff his mail into his bag. "Depends on where."

Kuroo couldn't list places fast enough. "We could go grab coffee, or go to the movies, or the mall, do you like the mall? I know some people hate it--"

"Kuroo-san."

"Bowling is always fun--"

"Kuroo-san."

"Or there's dinner, a classic really--"

" _Kuroo-san_." Tsukishima spoke firmly this time, enough to put an end to Kuroo's babbling at least, and the raven stared at him like a puppy waiting for a treat.

So much for being cool.

Tsukishima rubbed at the back of his neck, and Kuroo felt his heart seize a bit.  _Ah damn, that's not a good sign._

"I have a lot of studying to do, actually, so..." Tsukishima said, eyeing Kuroo curiously.

_So, no can do._

He'd been too pushy yet again.  _Dammit_.

Kuroo all but deflated. His shoulders sagged, and he willed his face not to show any disappointment as he registered the rejection. "Oh..well, some other time then I guess." Even he wanted to wince at how pitiful he sounded.

This shouldn't hurt as much as it did, he'd only just met Tsukishima. But it felt like he needed to down three tubs of ice cream regardless, just to soothe his wounds.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, the awkward tension around them still hanging in the air like a jerk. The universe hated Kuroo, obviously.

"Oh, yeah," Tsukishima said, turning away, and Kuroo perked up. He almost thought he saw the blond's body sag as well, his eyes seeming a little less bright than usual. Tsukishima wasn't exactly the most expressive person, so far anyways, but Kuroo knew that look on anyone. He could  _feel_ it in the air. Disappointment.

_Wait_ \--

Tsukishima gave an awkward wave, making his way towards the building's exit. "Well, I have to go to class. Bye--"

"Tsukki!" Kuroo let the nickname slip, but he didn't have time to be sheepish about it as he grabbed Tsukishima's arm. "What about the study rooms they have here? We can study together later, with breaks of course."

_Breaks_ , as in breaks for talking.

A study date.

It would be his last effort. If Tsukishima turned this down, then he'd know for sure it was because the blond wanted nothing to do with him. But if his suspicions were correct...

_If he wants me to keep trying, I'll keep trying._

Those piercing eyes widened, the brightness seeping back into them like a light show, and wow Kuroo was so fucking gay. "You--"

"Like a date, study date," Kuroo clarified, because he'd be damned if things got taken the wrong way. "If you want."

_Please want to._

Kuroo realized he was still gripping the other a bit too intimately, and he let go with an apologetic smile. His hand burned, aching to feel the soft skin again.  _So not the time._

After a few more seconds, the doubt was threatening to invade his chest once more, but he wondered if the blond had done that one purpose. Because as soon as it started, Tsukishima, in all his stubborn, beautiful glory, fixed him with what was nothing less than a full on pout. "I guess. I'll be back from campus by five."

_I'll meet you there_ , went unsaid, but Kuroo heard it loud and clear. What a tease.

But then again, Kuroo loved it.

He nodded, grin way too big for the hour of the morning, and watched as Tsukishima left, obviously late for class. Hopefully the blond thought it was worth it.

All he knew for sure was that he couldn't wait for the evening to come.

"See you then," Kuroo said, his dreamy tone echoing off the peeling walls, heard by no other soul.

\--

"Are you humming?"

Bokuto's sudden entrance nearly made Tsukishima drop his watering can. He cursed as some of the water sloshed out, luckily onto the ground. These particular flowers were delicate, he didn't want to give them more water than necessary.

"Excuse me?" The blond wasn't exactly in the mood to talk, but he'd had Bokuto by his side since childhood, so his friend's loudness and constant chatter was something he'd grown pretty immune to.

"You were humming, like full on Disney princess humming," Bokuto went on, smirking in the doorway to the school's greenhouse. Tsukishima volunteered here because...well, gardening was rather calming, plus no one else was really lining up to upkeep the place. Therefore, it gave him a nice isolated place to sing other than his apartment.

Or, it was supposed to. Bokuto often visited in between his lectures, regardless of Tsukishima's threats to throw fertilizer at him if he did it more than twice a week.

"First off, I have no idea what that means," Tsukishima deadpanned, taking off his gloves. "Second, singing and humming is kind of what we do, remember?"

Bokuto pouted, but didn't give up, trudging forward until he was right beside the blond. "Yes, but you've been humming all day! Not just in private. You  _never_ do that," Bokuto said, playfully poking Tsukishima's side.

The blond wretched away irritably, focusing on potting the small plants in the nearby soil. "No, I haven't been," he snapped, and guilt coiled traitorously in his gut when Bokuto flinched.

"I haven't," he repeated, calmer this time as he continued his task. It was all Bokuto needed to perk up again, picking up where he left off.

Tsukishima should've let him sulk.

"Uh huh. In Music Theory you were humming during the quiz, all the guys were staring."

Tsukishima sputtered, eyes widening at the memory of hundreds of eyes on him as he'd walked out of discussion. "That's--"

"And then, you were singing under your breath after lunch, while you were going over your notes!" Bokuto pointed an accusatory finger right in his face, like he was unearthing some sort of conspiracy. "Three guys asked you out in the food court, and that was just before you managed to leave."

Oh right.  _Idiots_. Why couldn't people just leave Tsukishima alone?

_Because your voice is the vocal equivalent of an aphrodisiac. Right._

"That happens to both of us sometimes," Tsukishima tried, hoping Bokuto would drop it.

No such luck.

"Yeah but it's rare for you, especially that many times in one day! C'mon Tsukki...you were humming at the coffee shop too, the barista gave you free coffee!"

"He might've just been a terrible employee."

" _Tsukki_. You know what I'm getting at..."

" _No_." Tsukishima threw his tools down, pushing soil onto his pants, and his first thought was that now he'd have to go home and change before meeting Kuroo.  _Stupid_.

"There's nothing to get at, stop being insufferable already," Tsukishima hissed, and Bokuto whined beside him.

"It's cute though! You're happy!" Bokuto threw his hands up, cheering, and Tsukishima felt he'd had enough. He began cleaning up at once, eager to move onto the next part of his day. He'd be early for his next class, but whatever. The longer he stayed, the more likely Bokuto was to find out about his study date, and that would make the other's excitement twenty times worse.

Tsukishima couldn't take the teasing. It would be payback for all the jabs and comments he'd made when they'd first met Akaashi.

Nope. No.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am  _not_."

"Are  _too_."

Tsukishima was getting a damn headache. The worst part was that they tended to do this quite often, a habit they'd forgotten to leave back in their childhood.

Besides, Bokuto was, as they say, full of absolute crap. Sure, it was rumored that a lot of a siren's mannerisms and habits could be traced back to their emotions, but Tsukishima had never busied himself with learning any of that garbage. It was more myth than anything. Sirens sang more when happy, less when upset, faster when angry, blah, blah, blah. There were no concrete facts, so Tsukishima refused to entertain the idea at all.

He didn't believe anything Bokuto said, and he was definitely  _not_ blushing.

And he didn't care either way that he had a date tonight. Not a bit.

With that, he shoved his friend out of the way as he pulled on his backpack, stomping out of the greenhouse and leaving Bokuto's dreadful laughter behind.

\--

"Um...you're a..music...major? Wow, that's, uh,  _great_!"

Tsukishima looked about two seconds away from slapping him, his eyes void of any life or amusement.

Kuroo smiled awkwardly as he leafed through his chemistry textbook, as if it would provide him all the answers as to why all of a sudden he was a huge fucking disgrace.

"Uh no, wait--"

"It's a surprise isn't it?" Tsukishima said softly, lips quirking up finally.

_Okay, I didn't completely fuck up then._

_Right?_

"Huh?" Kuroo asked, pausing in his efforts to take out his pencil case.

"Because my singing is so awful," Tsukishima continued, his smile growing more and more. "Me being a music major is weird. Right?"

Well, yes. But--

"Is this a trick question?" Kuroo asked, putting his hands up. "I surrender if it is, last thing I want is to offend you."

The blond only laughed, a beautiful sound, waving him off as he too opened up his textbook. "No, I don't mind. I know I'm a bad singer, but I don't think it's necessary. I like what I study."

Kuroo's nerves settled again, and he chuckled lightly. Conversation was never boring with the blond it seemed, he was clever, and his tongue was sharp.

If Kuroo was being honest, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so attracted to someone, eager to hear whatever came out of their mouth.

"You're just a music major? I know a lot of people double when it comes to the art school," Kuroo asked, wishing they didn't actually have to study so he could ask his questions. How was he supposed to focus on formulas when there was an angel sitting across from him?

Ah shit. He was being cheesy in his thoughts too. He was a goner.

"Computer science too," Tsukishima shrugged. "It's practical and I'm good at it."

"You must be pretty smart then," Kuroo said, and he couldn't help the bit of fondness which leaked into his tone.

The blond tensed up immediately, flushing a bit as he scowled at his book. "I don't think I'm much better than everyone else in the major."

"Oh?" Kuroo couldn't help but smile. Tsukishima was far too humble. Music major or not, carrying two was no easy task, and from how extensive Tsukishima's notes seemed to be, there was no way he didn't do well in his classes.

Kuroo could see the neat handwriting, the gentle scrawl outlining important notes and major points to study, all color coded. Kuroo was no slouch himself when it came to school, but he was impressed all the same.

"Chemistry doesn't sound all that relaxing," Tsukishima said, and the look he sent Kuroo's way was nothing less than expectant.

_Oh, he's trying to learn about me. That's so cute._

"Yeah but I've always had a knack for it," Kuroo said, proud as ever. It wasn't that he was arrogant about his intelligence per se, but he took a lot of satisfaction in being skilled at what he loved doing, and helping others learn it. "There's a lot of work, but I guess it'll be worth it in the end. I get crap for it sometimes but, no use listening to it."

"Mm," Tsukishima hummed, seemingly satisfied with the answer, and it only fueled Kuroo's curiosity. "I guess that's well put..."

"Oho, a compliment?"

"Don't read too much into it," Tsukishima said with a click of his tongue, bouncing his pencil on Kuroo's textbook. "We're supposed to be studying remember."

Kuroo laughed, mildly disappointed their conversation had ended. But well, Kuroo planned on taking many,  _many_ breaks. So it was all good. "Yes sir."

Soon, they descended into their own quiet worlds, but it wasn't awkward. The gentle scratch of pencils on paper, accompanied with the turning of pages was actually quite comforting. It had been a while since Kuroo had studied with anyone, and while the blond could be distracting every now and again, he was covering a good amount of ground.

They had the small study room to themselves, given Midterm Panic™ probably wasn't for a few more days. Complete freedom, complete privacy. Kuroo had never felt more grateful. 

They were a few minutes past the one hour mark when Kuroo started to feel it though, and he was reminded of how working in the library had never worked for him in the past.

Too quiet.  _Much_ too quiet.

Kuroo had never done well with that. While he needed a certain degree of silence to focus, the total absence of background noise jarred him, drove him absolutely nuts. The constant buzz of  _nothing_ was making it harder to focus than had someone been chatting it up a few tables down.

Back in his first year, he'd learned he could only study in places where there was at least some degree of noise. Nothing extreme, maybe some whispers here or there, music playing through someone's headphones too loudly, or even the occasional footsteps as people paced the rows of the library. He needed  _something_. The balcony had never been an issue because, well, simply being outside provided all the background noise he'd needed, without being overwhelming. Insects, people passing, cars driving, and whatever else.

Here he didn't have that though, and it was getting to him. Kuroo started clicking his pen profusely, and it still wasn't enough. Then came the foot tapping, then the knocking on the desk, all in an effort to create some kind of illusion that things weren't completely dead in the room.

"What's wrong?"

Apparently, Kuroo was being louder than he thought.

He met Tsukishima's confused stare, and once more, debated shrugging it off as nothing. But again, those eyes on him made him seem incapable of lying, even if he did want to. He sighed, smiling sheepishly.

"Ah, it's nothing. It's hard for me to focus sometimes without background noise," Kuroo explained, knowing it sounded sort of weird. "On the balcony I usually have all the sounds of nature and shit, so I kinda forgot it bothered me."

"Oh, Bokuto is like that too..."

"Hm?"

Tsukishima's eyes widened a bit, like he'd spoken without realizing, and the light flush which accompanied it was beyond appealing. "Nothing...my roommate is the same way. He listens to music when he studies. Well, if you could call all the procrastinating he does studying."

Kuroo chuckled. He didn't want to let the conversation die now that it had started. Tsukishima was actually sharing things about his life, and Kuroo drank in every single detail, wanting more. But of course, he had to say  _something_.

To think the day would come where he dreaded being a chatterbox.

"Music is a little too distracting, I need like...ambient noise you know?"

"Do you want my headphones?" Tsukishima barely finished asking the question before he was tensing up, his lips shutting in record time.

Kuroo blinked, weirdly giddy about the offer. God, they were just headphones, not a wedding ring. "Uh, you don't mind?"

Again, Tsukishima looked taken aback, but he reached for his bag regardless. "Whatever, just don't break them. Can't believe this..."

Tsukishima's mutterings were amusing, as was the way he tried to seem annoyed at his own generosity. Weirdo.

"I'll guard them with my life." Kuroo saluted, but as soon as he saw the headphones, he almost didn't dare touch them.

They were  _nice_ , and that was an understatement. They were obviously top of the line, those large, noise canceling type headphones that actual singers used. They were sleek and silver, shining like they'd just come out of the box. They must've cost the blond a fortune, and Kuroo nearly refused them. It was like he wasn't worthy, as someone who normally bought the shitty gas station headphones.

"Problem?" Tsukishima asked, watching Kuroo intently.

"N-no, these are just super expensive! Thanks for letting me use 'em," Kuroo said, beaming as he connected them to his phone.  _Finding some noise app shouldn't be too tough..._

Tsukishima blushed again, glaring at nothing in particular. "Whatever..."

Singing on his patio, studying music theory, and the best headphones on the market. Tsukishima hid his adoration well, but Kuroo knew how to read people, knew how to pick up on every single hint and clue. So really, Tsukishima actually wasn't hiding much. Or at least, Kuroo didn't think so. He didn't know much about Tsukishima yet, but he did know this, and it made him all the more enthralled.

"You must really like music huh?"

The comment had been a simple observation, but from the way Tsukishima's eyes brightened, his muscles relaxing almost against his will, Kuroo had said exactly the right thing.

Tsukishima shrugged weakly, unable to do much more, his features softening as he tried to hold in a smile. "I guess."

There was so much more held behind that answer, and Kuroo thought _to hell with studying_. He wanted Tsukishima to tell him everything, because there was no way the blond didn't have an opinion on it.

He set the headphones down on the table, no longer needing them, much to Tsukishima's confusion. He closed his textbook, and grinned from across the table at the blond's confusion riddled face.

Again, still pretty.

The questions ran through Kuroo's head, a force all their own. There were so many places he could start, it was hard to choose, but whatever, he would be there all night if he had to.

Best to just start simple.

"Do you have any favorite bands?"

\--

They'd scheduled their study date for three hours. They were nearing the fifth.

"I can't believe you actually think that's a good movie, I can't associate with you now," Tsukishima said, blunt as ever. But no, Kuroo was not about to lose this debate.

"The effects were amazing! And we got all that backstory from the previous movie!"

"Not  _enough_ ," Tsukishima insisted, using his book as a shield instead of reading any of the information inside of it. Kuroo thought maybe it was to keep the blond from slamming his hands on the table, like the raven had started to do.

Things were heated, alright?

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kuroo waited, ready to pick apart any number of points Tsukishima thought to bring up.

Kuroo didn't give a damn if he was being stubborn, he loved horror movies, especially ones of the alien sub genre.

Plus, this was incredibly fun. More fun than he'd had in a long time.

"They kept teasing us with random flashbacks that were twice as interesting as the actual movie's plot," Tsukishima said. "If they wanted to make a better film, they'd make a prequel instead of just giving us gore scenes for the sake of gore."

"What's wrong with gore?"

"Nothing, but without a storyline it just gets boring," Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes. The blond had been getting more and more expressive as their conversation continued, his voice growing louder and more exasperated as they debated. It was awesome. "And you can't seriously tell me you enjoyed the forced romance at the end."

Kuroo winced.  _Okay yeah, that was bad._

Tsukishima smiled, smug and victorious, and hell, Kuroo was ready to surrender just to make sure it didn't fall.

_Ugh. Fine._

"Can we at least agree that it was better than the previous installment?"

Tsukishima pursed his lips, contemplative, before clicking his tongue in defeat. " _Fine_."

As if to signal the truce, Kuroo's phone lit up with a text from Oikawa, asking whether or not he'd been murdered.

_How thoughtful._

He agreed about the lateness though. The sun had set long ago, and while it was nowhere near his usual bedtime, he didn't want to keep Tsukishima longer than he wanted. The blond obviously woke up way before Kuroo normally did. He'd have to ask about his class schedule sometime, if he found a way to be non-creepy about it.

"Guess we better pack it in before my roommate calls the police to report me missing," Kuroo said, pocketing his phone and joining Tsukishima in packing up his various untouched books. He'd gotten through one chapter, which was hardly enough, but oh well. He didn't regret slacking off.

After they'd gotten into the music conversation, Tsukishima had opened up. Not all at once of course, given he seemed like just a cautious person in general. But Kuroo knew what questions to ask, what responses to prod at, and soon he was trusted enough to make Tsukishima spill the goods.

First off, whether or not Tsukishima liked to admit it, the other didn't just like music. He straight out  _loved_ it. He had over six hundred songs on just his phone alone, and tons of knowledge about various artists and instruments at the drop of a hat. The trivia was interesting, but mostly it was attractive. Not the facts themselves, but the way Tsukishima's eyes flashed with recognition and concealed excitement every time Kuroo referenced a particular song or album.

If the saying was true, and people became ten times more beautiful when talking about things they were passionate about, then Tsukishima should've been illegally gorgeous.

And he was.

Talks about music, during which Kuroo had been recced several bands ( _thank you Tsukki_ ), the conversation had bled into movie soundtracks, which led to favorite movies, which to favorite genres, and so forth.

Kuroo's throat protested somewhat from all the talking, dry and in desperate need of water. Tsukishima constantly cleared his throat as well, probably in the same boat. The other still seemed stunned, much like Kuroo, about how much they'd actually talked.

Kuroo was on cloud nine, and he only hoped Tsukishima felt the same way.

As if sensing the weird aura of joy Kuroo was no doubt giving off, Tsukishima looked up from where he was zipping up his bag, making eye contact. They'd been talking face to face for several hours, so it shouldn't have been a big deal, but Kuroo still felt a pleasant chill run through his body.

_Yeah, you're a goner dude._

"Um, I'll walk you to your door." Kuroo stood, taking his own backpack as he handed Tsukishima his headphones.

The blond reached out to grab them, his hands landing awkwardly on the sides, close to where Kuroo had gripped them. Their fingertips brushed against each other barely, not even for two seconds, but it made Kuroo's night all the same.

Tsukishima nodded, hiding his face in his coat's collar. "Yeah, okay."

\--

Tsukishima didn't know what the hell was wrong with him.

He'd talked more to Kuroo in the past six hours than he had the entire school year, at least to anyone but his friends. And he'd shared his stupid interests too...

Why had he done that?

Going on and on about his dumb songs on his phone and movie soundtracks, who cared about that kind of thing? Why did he care if anyone cared?

_This is annoying._

And offering his headphones? His most prized possession? He hardly let those things out of his sight, much less out of his care. Giving them to someone else was essentially unheard of. Bokuto borrowed them once without asking and Tsukishima had eaten all the other's pop tarts in retaliation, carbs be damned. He hated pop tarts.

Fucking savage.

And yet he'd willingly handed them over to Kuroo without any kind of protest. Something was seriously wrong. Maybe he was getting sick...

Yet, as the elevator opened to his floor, he knew it wasn't the case. The rapid beating of his heart and the strange disappointment welling up inside him couldn't be blamed on the common cold.

He wasn't too fond of the alternative answer either, at least...not yet. Tsukishima kept telling himself Kuroo was still being tested, but he wasn't quite sure where he planned on drawing the line when it came to proof.

Kuroo followed him to his door, their steps being the only sound in the building. They'd been talking just fine all the way up, but now...

The silence was thick, the air around them charged in a way which made no sense. It had been a date technically, Tsukishima had agreed to it. What did people do after dates?

What did Tsukishima want?

He'd never been in this situation before, where a strange yearning kept building in his chest. A situation where something seemed to be missing, where there was an unknown next move begging to be taken.

He tried not to think about it as he dug out his house key. Maybe once he opened the door everything would fade away, though that didn't exactly feel right either.

Why did everything about this have to be so annoying? All because he'd decided to sing freely on his balcony one night...

Kuroo leaned against the hallway wall, watching him intently, his face giving nothing away for once. He was focused, almost terrifying so, on Tsukishima hands as they fished out the key ring.

An excited surge traveled through Tsukishima, making his skin heat up. He often hated being the center of attention, but Kuroo was starting to make him greedy.

And whatever, Tsukishima was fine being a brat, even if he didn't acknowledge the feelings behind it yet.

"See you later I guess," Tsukishima finally said, still debating on whether or not it was polite to thank Kuroo for a study date where they hadn't actually studied. Instead, he bit his lip and shoved his key into the slot.

"Next Friday," Kuroo said, and Tsukishima's hand froze as the lock clicked.

"Huh?"

"Go out with me next Friday, once midterms are over," Kuroo said, smiling in apology. "Since it's pretty obvious we can't study together."

Tsukishima, with no other real solution for how fast his heart was beating, resorted to his best skill. "You were the one who wouldn't shut up."

" _Hey_."

"Where?" Tsukishima asked, unable to contain the stupid question. He refused to admit he was eager, or even elated than Kuroo had asked him out again. The raven was just a chemistry nerd with bad jokes and worse hair, which somehow (probably through witchcraft) ended up looking attractive.

_Ugh._

Kuroo, to put it lightly, looked baffled. "Oh, you want to go? Really? With me? Okay, uh..."

Tsukishima couldn't help but snort. "Did you not think this far ahead?"

"To be honest I'm pretty convinced I'm dreaming, so no," Kuroo sighed, his tone almost too dreamy to be taken seriously. Embarrassing. Who was this guy?

_Although, I wouldn't be surprised if I was dreaming either._

Tsukishima tried not to flush from his own thoughts.

"Either way, you can still answer the question," the blond muttered, suddenly unsure of what to do and where to look. His hands were still on his keys and the door handle, frozen awkwardly and no doubt clammy as hell.

"Bowling?" Kuroo offered, his grin already growing.

"Bowling?" Tsukishima repeated, squinting a bit. It wasn't a bad idea, just a bit non-traditional, not to mention random. "Why?"

"First off, because it's fun," Kuroo said, like it was common sense. "But mostly because I just wanna kick your ass."

The admission literally made him tense. After all, since when did Tsukishima back down from a challenge?

He hated losing.

He  _wouldn't_ lose.

With a smirk powerful enough to intimidate death itself, Tsukishima pushed his door open.

"You're on."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3 This fic is so much fun, so thank you for all the support ^^
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)   
>  [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello heh...sorry for taking a bit longer than usual with this update, but school/work has been taking up a lot of my time. I hope this longer chapter makes up for that a little until next time ^^ Big thanks to EmeraldWaves for being the best beta ever <3 (also for those of you reading my other multichapter, I'm gonna try to get to that as well, I've just been seriously blocked on it ^^'' thanks for the understanding <3) 
> 
> Enjoy!

The last time Tsukishima had spent this much time looking in the mirror was never.

_Never_.

He'd never wasted such valuable time with something so unimportant. Mornings were for coffee, for breakfast, for the basic hygiene required for him to drag his ass out of bed and onto campus for four hours of lectures. Basically, amidst all his studies, Tsukishima didn't have much time for fashion. If he did enough to not look like a complete slob, then what was the point of trying harder?

Today there was a change in that usual mindset, though he hardly welcomed it.

"Tsukki, what are you doing?" Bokuto's voice drifted over from the sofa, where he and Akaashi were carelessly lounging before heading out on their own date.

They made it look so damn  _easy_. Bokuto wasn't even wearing matching socks.

Tsukishima hated him.

"Nothing, just zoning out," he muttered in response, and it wasn't the most unbelievable answer. Tsukishima tended to get lost in his thoughts, and he valued peace and quiet, so Bokuto should've been used to it.

Damn bastard always had to be perceptive at the worst times.

Bokuto's eyes were wide as he stared, no doubt because of how Tsukishima had been standing in front of the mirror scrutinizing his oversized wool knit sweater and skinny jeans for the past half hour. The colors were starting to offend him, the grey and black looking too bland and dreary for a night out. However, it seemed he was stuck with it.

It wasn't his fault though alright?

Bokuto was still unaware of Tsukishima's plans for the night, more because of his own pride than any actual secrets he needed to keep. Kuroo's jokes might've been illegal, but hanging out with him certainly wasn't. Why Tsukishima couldn't own up to going on a date mostly had to do with Bokuto's likely overzealous response, and Tsukishima's own nerves.

This date was another test, nothing more. No need to make a big deal out of it.

_Yet_ , the traitorous voice in the back of his head whispered, and Tsukishima politely told it to fuck off. Of course, it didn't stop his palms from sweating, or his rapid heartbeat. The light twist of excitement in his gut remained, his face felt hot...

_Get a grip._

It was a first date, and it may be the  _only_ date. He'd meant it when he'd decided to get to know Kuroo first before submitting to the whole soulmate delusion, and he wasn't quite done judging. It's how he was, fucking sue him. And until he'd properly decided on how to feel about Kuroo, his friends would be kept in the dark.

Which was why Tsukishima couldn't allow himself to be stupid enough to try on multiple outfits in front of them (no matter how much he wanted to, because seriously, what was he thinking), for that would surely be a red flag. So he'd simply had to accept his fate, hoping his choice of attire ended up being acceptable.

He was having his doubts, but again, there was no turning back. Unless he somehow spilled something on his current outfit, which could look real if he played it off well enough...

_Wait._

At that, Tsukishima glared at his own reflection, hoping to burn through the glass. If only he'd been born a shape-shifting chimera, then maybe he'd just be able to burn his entire apartment down, and wouldn't be forced to fret over his outfit any longer.

Okay, that was a bit extra, but  _still_.

He shouldn't even  _care_ enough to think about trying on other outfits, shouldn't care enough to pick off the fraying strands of his sweater, or debate which jacket to wear over it.

( _God, what fucking jacket even goes with this?_ )

It didn't matter. They were just going bowling anyways. Fucking bowling. There wouldn't be time for Kuroo to judge Tsukishima's outfit too much. Right?

"I think your bomber jacket would look nice with that Tsukishima," Akaashi's steady voice shattered through his bubble, and Tsukishima jerked anxiously as he met the other's gaze. Ah, a mistake of course.

Those grey eyes were fixed on him like an attack dog, calm but intense as they stripped Tsukishima of any excuse or lie. They bored into him as Akaashi could read his mind, like he could freeze anyone in their tracks with the sheer amount of knowing his eyes held. Tsukishima couldn't move, and in that exact moment, he knew Akaashi  _knew_.

Sometimes, Tsukishima wondered if he too wasn't some kind of magical being, but so far no further evidence had surfaced.

Tsukishima swallowed, glancing at Bokuto as he obliviously traced circles the exposed skin of Akaashi’s abdomen, his attention on some commercial rather than Tsukishima. He looked back at Akaashi, but by then the spell was broken.

"Just saying," Akaashi finished, shrugging off Tsukishima's panicked expression like it was nothing. He simply turned back to the television as the game show they'd been watching returned, having said what he'd needed to.

At least Tsukishima didn't have to worry about Akaashi telling Bokuto about the date, at least not yet. If they continued, he didn't doubt Akaashi would be alright keeping things from his boyfriend much longer.

_Damnit_.

Tsukishima stomped into his room, tearing his closet open only to find his dark bomber jacket hanging neatly right in his face. Like it was waiting for him.

_Fuck you, stupid jacket._

Still, he grabbed it, not bothering to pick up the hanger as it flew to the floor, and  _fuck it all_.

He stood in front of the mirror one last time, pretty much done with existing altogether. Akaashi was right. It looked perfect.

\--

Kuroo was  _not_ fifteen minutes early.

He was  _definitely_ not parked outside of their apartment building fifteen minutes early because he'd been too excited for their date, and obsessed with being right on time. He was  _surely_ not parked outside of their shared apartment fifteen minutes early because he'd experienced a massive moment of anxiety, convinced something tragic would happen if he didn't arrive ahead of time.

No. Certainly not.

Kuroo was twenty minutes early.

He groaned as his hands gripped the steering wheel, glancing over his shoulder to make sure his car was clean even though he'd just checked before leaving the car wash. Hell, he'd torn apart his car this morning, ridding it of old soda cans, receipts, and suspicious pieces of debris, not to mention a bag of fast food wrappers which he had no memory of even purchasing. Needless to say, when he'd opened it (since he was nothing but a lowly fool with no common sense), he'd nearly barfed. Then he'd exploded a lysol bomb all over the interior of the car, and  _then_ used air freshener to mask it when he'd deemed the chemical smell too strong.

Then there was vacuuming the seats, and washing the outside of his car, something he hadn't felt the need to do in weeks (who cared? It was college, who had money to wash their car all the time?) due to time and general laziness.

In short, the inside of his car looked like he'd driven straight from the dealership, and he  _still_ wasn't convinced. What was wrong with him?

Tsukishima.  _That_ was what was wrong with him, yet it felt so damn  _right_.

The blond was so fun to be around, and after their study date he'd been craving more and more of the other's time. There were so many questions he'd yet to ask, so many answers he wanted to know.

Kuroo had never felt so weirdly taken by anyone this much before. The snark, the bite, coupled with the beauty and brains really just made Tsukishima the perfect package already, but it felt deeper than all that. The blond's eyes lit up when he spoke about the things he loved, his face flushed when he felt he'd gone on too long or if Kuroo stared too much. His eyes spoke volumes when he allowed them to, and he desperately tried to keep them quiet, but Kuroo saw and heard.

And  _that_ was what pulled Kuroo in, the need to share with Tsukishima and be shared with. He wanted to be around Tsukishima more than anything else.  _And_ destroy him in bowling, but that was more of a side goal.

So with that in mind, and no pride to speak of, he texted Tsukishima.

>>  _so would it be totally awful if I was ready early_

Kuroo glanced at the clock, thankful he'd managed to kill five minutes obsessing over his car. Now it really did look like he was only fifteen minutes earlier, very superior to twenty minutes. He was so in the clear now.

Kuroo shook his head at himself, already regretting the text as his stomach twisted with nerves. As if Tsukishima would up and cancel the date because of  _this_.

...would he?

Kuroo's leg bounced as the three dots appeared under his text, telling him Tsukishima was typing up his reply. Whoever thought of those was a shit bag.

Kuroo felt like he'd been waiting hours when the dots finally stopped blinking, and he held his breath as the reply came in with a bing, the words strong enough to send him to the moon and back with joy.

<<  _Not necessarily._

\--

The car ride remained silent all the way up to when Kuroo parked, but it was more from a strange brewing of barely contained excitement more than anything else. From the moment Tsukishima had stepped out onto the sidewalk, strolling up to the curb Kuroo was parked on, they'd been done for.

Kuroo looked good, stupidly good, in his thrown together clothes (okay, throw together was a bit harsh, but jeans and a sweatshirt didn't strike Tsukishima as all that fancy). Yet his hair was wet, and a bit wilder, showing how Kuroo must've tried to make it look presentable before coming. The car the was clean, smelling perhaps a bit too much like the apple air freshener hanging on the mirror, and the subtle changes were noticeable. The fancy watch Kuroo had on his wrist, the faintest smell of cologne, and the blinding sparkle in his eyes.

It was too much for Tsukishima to deal with honestly, because he felt  _important_. Far more important than he thought he deserved, considering to Kuroo he really was nothing more than a brand new  _friend_ at most. Sure, there was obvious attraction, or else Kuroo wouldn't have asked him out at all...right? But otherwise, they weren't terribly close.

They'd been on one sort of date, and now there was this...so why was Kuroo acting like Tsukishima deserved the very best right from the get go? Right from the damn  _car ride_?

Even though Tsukishima knew the truth, Kuroo didn't. He wasn't a potential soulmate to Kuroo, he wasn't some possibly destined lover (though Tsukishima always had his skepticism on that subject) and it sort of stung when he thought about it. It was irrational, since Kuroo had no reason to treat him with such seriousness, but emotions were evil like that. 

But then shit like this happened. With Kuroo getting out of the car to greet him, to beam at him and tell him he looked  _great_. To stay too long at street signals because at every red light, he couldn't stop himself from looking right at Tsukishima.

Kuroo was acting like Tsukishima was oh so special, and the worst part was, Tsukishima couldn't find it in himself to hate it. In fact, his heart sped up every time those eyes drifted to him. His face felt hot, his body felt light, and it didn't take him long to realize that he hadn't looked away from Kuroo either. Not once since they'd left his apartment.

Like he said, done for.

And now they'd have to wade out of this charged silence together. Awesome.

Kuroo cut the ignition to the car, and only then did Tsukishima actually look at the clock. He blinked in confusion, noting how it had taken them around twenty minutes to get to the supposed bowling alley.

Not too far by any normal standard, but for living on a college campus, it struck him as odd. There were definitely bowling alleys near or even on campus, Tsukishima was sure of it, and those would've taken less than ten minutes to reach.

He looked outside, noting the distinct lack of other cars in the parking lot. There were three total, to be exact, including theirs.

Fishy.

Like, hella fishy.

Like, Tsukishima hoped his supposed soulmate wasn't a serial killer kind of fishy.  _Goddamn_. Tsukishima turned back to Kuroo, who was biting his lip as he analyzed the steering wheel. Okay, so he looked nervous, that was sort of a good sign. Sort of.

Tsukishima thought of all the best ways to start a conversation in the scenario he was now in, but none of them felt particularly worthy, so he decided to rely on his usual bluntness. Fuck it.

"So are you going to stuff me in your trunk, or are you trading me to some kind of mafia lord as payment for your sins?" Tsukishima deadpanned, keeping his face as neutral as possible while Kuroo all but choked.

God, Tsukishima was going to have so much fun with this, and he didn't even feel bad. He stared at Kuroo, accusatory, his hand placed on the car handle as if he were about to flee.

(A side note: Tsukishima did not like theatrics, this was simply a rare exception, and he'd make that excuse until he died  _dammit_.)

Kuroo stopped and attempted to start a sentence a total of five times, until eventually slumping back into his seat. His eyes flashed with something akin to mischief, before he schooled his expression into the most serious form he could manage.

It was borderline hilarious, if only because Tsukishima had never seen Kuroo attempt to look anything other than sweet or suave.

Unblinking, Kuroo sighed, taking his hands off the steering wheel as he stared right at him.

"I mean...I don't think you'd fit in my trunk," Kuroo finally said, only elaborating when Tsukishima arched a brow. "You know, tall.  _You're_  tall. I would have to do a lot of extra work to cram you back there, and I didn't bring gloves so--"

"So your fingerprints would be all over me," Tsukishima said with a nod, completely understanding. Then he squinted, and afterthought crossing his mind. "Change of clothes?"

"Nope, unfortunately not," Kuroo replied, shaking his head. "All that blood, there's no way I'd come away clean. Now, dumping you in the lake..."

"Too conspicuous, you'd have to haul me at least half a mile. You should've parked closer," Tsukishima replied, keeping his voice as steady as possible. It was much easier said than done, a snort nearly slipped out when Kuroo looked positively thwarted.

"Damn, that's not a good idea then huh?" Kuroo slammed his fist on the dash, concealing a smile in his shoulder as he turned away.

"You would be pretty stupid to try," Tsukishima concluded, already feeling the laughter begin to bubble in his throat. He wouldn't crack first though, he refused to. "So, gang debt?"

Kuroo spun back to him dramatically, his eyes desperate.

"I needed the money, this was the only way they'd take me seriously," Kuroo said, his hand clenching as he too fought to hide his laughter. "Please, you have to understand, my dog is very sick--"

At that, Tsukishima finally broke, letting one very unattractive snort get past him before he could clamp his hands over his mouth. "Seriously? I'm not worth more than your fucking dog? You couldn't even make it like...your grandmother or something?"

"Hey, Neko is an important member of my family," Kuroo continued, his voice cracking as laughter seeped into his words. "He's been with me all my life and--"

"You named your dog Neko?"

"My mom said I could only have one pet, a dog  _or_ a cat, but I wanted both," Kuroo explained, hands gesturing wildly like he was spitting some sort of universal truth rather than a stupid childhood story. "So I compromised. I got a dog and I  _named_ it cat, because I'm a goddamn  _genius_."

"Oh my god--"

"I was  _six_."

Tsukishima's face was in his lap now, unwilling to show Kuroo how fucking breathless he was because  _what the fuck_. Kuroo was full on cackling beside him, giving up the ruse at last as he clutched his stomach, and it was probably the most obnoxious noise Tsukishima had ever heard. Still, he couldn't stop laughing, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been this amused. His face hurt as he tried to get ahold of himself, to school his expression to something calmer.

He did his best to glare at Kuroo as their broken laughter slowly faded. "You were going to murder me for a  _dog_."

"First off, I wasn't being serious. And in my defense, I think a lot of people would kill for a dog," Kuroo said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Wouldn't you?"

"Oh I'd slaughter humanity for a basket of puppies, but that's not the point," Tsukishima deadpanned, giving way to more of Kuroo's cough inducing laughter. Okay, now they really needed to quit it. Kuroo was going to die. "What are we doing in this parking lot if you're not a serial killer?"

At that Kuroo smiled sheepishly, his giggles subsiding at last as he threw Tsukishima a soft smile. Illegal, Tsukishima thought, but he wouldn't admit it. No matter how his heart flipped.

_Test date_ , he reminded himself. One which hadn't even really started yet, all things considered. Tsukishima ignored the part of his brain which told him he was already plenty satisfied though, because that part of his brain was a delusional ass.

"I thought of taking you to one of the places near campus, since it's more familiar and whatever," Kuroo started, rubbing the back on his neck. It was endearing as hell, and Tsukishima hated him for it. "But I don't know, those places always feel too crowded. My friends and I come here usually. It's farther away, but that also means it's usually pretty empty. More romantic I guess...heh."

Tsukishima blinked in confusion, ignoring the flush on his face as he looked out into the parking lot. How he'd missed the building to his right side, he didn't know. It was a long, one story building, with a shoddy looking sign which blinked in a gaudy neon pink color.

_Bowling._

_Oh yeah._

"But I'm still going to kick your ass," Kuroo tacked on, his usual smug grin returning. And of course, as insufferable as it was, Tsukishima couldn't help but rise to the challenge.

_That's what you think._

"We'll see," Tsukishima said, his tone bored as he opened the car door, fighting to keep the smile off his face.

\--

True to Kuroo's word, the bowling alley was mostly empty. There were two more parties occupying lanes, but Kuroo had chosen one farther away from the door, at the end of the building. Thus, they pretty much had total privacy.

The lack of noise helped with Tsukishima's nerves too. Instead of the constant rolling of bowling balls and striking of pins, the sounds were faint. Present, but not distracting or grating enough to make Tsukishima's senses go into overload. The place smelled like buttery popcorn and overpriced fried food, as well as floor cleaner and polish, but again, it was fitting. The AC was strong enough to make Tsukishima zip up his jacket after he toed on his bowling shoes, but otherwise, the atmosphere was welcoming.

And surely, the relaxing mood was a much needed prerequisite considering how intense the game could get. Kuroo was already testing out his swings, and Tsukishima didn't know whether to roll his eyes or do the same.

He really did hate losing.

Which is also why he swore vengeance when his first ball rolled right into the gutter.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath, pouting despite himself as he had to take the walk of shame back to the ball rack. Kuroo was doing a piss poor job of keeping his amusement in check as he watched Tsukishima take a second turn, and momentarily, Tsukishima thought he might just kill Kuroo himself. The lake wasn't too far away.

Such was the punishment of anyone who witnessed his failures.

By the time it was Kuroo's turn, Tsukishima had managed 5 points, and it was pitiful, but Tsukishima reminded himself they were only just beginning. (Also what the hell? When had he gotten this intense?)

"Alright," Kuroo said smugly as he got into position. "Watch and learn okay, I'm the master when it comes to this. You gotta line it up."

_Oh god. I'll line you up._

.

.

_Wait_.

Kuroo swung, and the ball rolled lightning fast down the lane, and Tsukishima was momentarily swept up in it, because it truly looked like it would be a strike.

Well, until it veered last minute, hitting one pin, and one pin only.

The sound of it falling was so deafening Tsukishima thought he'd die from how tragically comedic it was.

One fucking pin.

Kuroo was cracking up almost instantly, some spit flying from his mouth from the force of it, but Tsukishima willed himself to stay calm. (His lungs were crying though, they hated him completely).

"You showed me," he deadpanned, the smallest of smiles on his face as Kuroo continued to prance arrogantly about, as if he'd just rolled three strikes in a row instead of whatever the fuck that was.

"I was demonstrating a warm up, you can't just  _try_ on the first turn," Kuroo explained, taking his second swing. He somehow managed to make a spare. Bastard.

"So that spare wasn't trying?"

"Nope, I'm just that good," Kuroo taunted, gesturing for Tsukishima to take his next turn. How kind.

Tsukishima grabbed the prism colored ball defiantly, making sure Kuroo saw how heavy it was (sue him, he was a dude, he could show off every once in a while) and took his stance.

Kuroo wouldn't stop grinning though, and started circling Tsukishima like a fly, trying to get his arms around him to make him stand "correctly."

"I'm trying to help you!" Kuroo shouted through his laughter, but Tsukishima dodged him again, keeping his own giggles at bay. No. Nope.

"Fuck off, I can do it myself!" Tsukishima lined himself up as quickly as possible, but right before he could step forward, Kuroo's hands were there again, resting on his forearms. He really  _really_ tried not to be pleased about it.

Kuroo smelled nice, like  _super_ nice. Beneath the unnatural cologne there was mint and the scent of fresh linens, and more than all that...Kuroo was warm. Tsukishima wasn't even tired, but he didn't doubt that if he'd been wrapped up with Kuroo next to him, he could've fallen asleep no problem.

"Tsukki, you'll never have a chance at beating me if you don't take my expert advice--"

"Screw your advice, I'm going to beat you all by myself to show how full of it you are," Tsukishima said as he ever so slightly inched out of Kuroo's grasp.

"Tsukki, you wound me," Kuroo sighed, and Tsukishima almost couldn't help himself from taking a peek at his face to see the fake sadness in all its glory, but no. This was the opening he'd needed.

While Kuroo was distracted with running his own mouth, Tsukishima took his turn. It was a sloppy swing, mostly because he hadn't had time to take the correct position and aim, but it still managed to knock down eight pins.

He couldn't help it, didn't really care how immature or childlike he was being, he spun around to face Kuroo instantly, flashing him the most smug grin he could manage.

"Psh whatever, don't get too cocky if you can't get a spare," Kuroo said, tilting his head in that aggravating way Tsukishima knew he'd come to hate. Mostly because it made him look too damn attractive, but whatever, he didn't have to acknowledge that.

And he did get a spare by the way. He was still behind in points, but he'd closed the gap.

Not like it mattered. From that point on, they started losing focus on the game completely, at least as a form of competition. It didn't take long for them to start goofing around, trying new swings and techniques, all the while making complete asses of themselves.

"Okay...so," Kuroo said on his fifth turn, watching as the ball spun slowly, knocking into the pins so delicately one would wonder if a toddler had done the swinging. Tsukishima had to hide his smile in his hand. "That was a terrible shot."

"You think?" Tsukishima said as he stood, grabbing the fourteen pound ball. He was mostly joking, but..."What if we use the heavier one?"

"I think you're gonna break your arm," Kuroo said, glancing at the cotton candy colored ball with legitimate worry. When he saw Tsukishima actually moving to line up, he put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, c'mon. Put it down."

"You c'mon, I'm just testing it," Tsukishima muttered, and before Kuroo could say anything else, Tsukishima swung his arm...only to drop the ball on the ground.

It made a sound that echoed through the building, enough so that the staff glanced their way, and Tsukishima debated walking out of there right then.

Kuroo was having a field day meanwhile, clutching his stomach. Asshole. "I told you!"

"Shut up," Tsukishima grunted, but it hardly had the desired effect. All through the evening, he'd been smiling far too much. It was unhealthy.

"Seriously though," Kuroo began, his voice breathless from his laughing fit as he came up to Tsukishima. "Are you okay?"

Kuroo walked up to him, taking Tsukishima's long fingers in his hand as he inspected them. His touch was gentle, like Tsukishima was glass, but his eyes were serious as they looked for any sign of bruising of redness.

"Your foot's alright too I'm guessing, since you're standing still," Kuroo joked, looking up from Tsukishima fingers until their eyes met. He must've realized what he was doing then, because the playful smile all but fell. They were standing really close, and Tsukishima thought maybe he'd be fine with it if Kuroo linked their hands together.

Kuroo's eyes were a lot more vibrant up close, he realized.

Kuroo cleared his throat, the nerves settling in, and Tsukishima wanted to hit him for looking so damn genuine all the time. Who was this guy? Kuroo's gaze was filled with nothing but adoration, and all for him. Tsukishima didn't think he was breathing, but if getting away from Kuroo was the solution to that, then he'd just deal with the suffocation.

Kuroo gave Tsukishima's hand one last squeeze before asking the question with the most obvious of answers. "Are you having fun?"

An understatement.  _Fun_. Tsukishima was having more than enough. He felt guilty, because he really hadn't expected to, but Kuroo kept managing to surprise him in the simplest of ways. Tsukishima lowered his gaze, unable to answer without his face flushing instantly. He looked at their joined hands one more time, and they somehow provided the courage he needed.

"Yeah, let's keep going." Tsukishima's voice was soft, softer than he'd ever heard it outside of when he was singing, but he found he wasn't as embarrassed as he should've been.

\--

By the second game, they'd basically stopped caring about the points. It was all about trying to knock down the pins any way they could, be it alone or together.

Kuroo would try to put a spin on the ball. Result: total failure, it hit the pins in the next lane over.

Tsukishima tried to swing with his left hand. Result: mixed, he managed to get six pins.

Kuroo tried to swing behind his back. Result: mixed, somehow managed to get two pins, but Kuroo probably fucked up his arm.

And of course, they tried going at the same time, upon which they finally managed to get a strike. Tsukishima was way happier about it than was appropriate for a game of bowling.

He didn't really know what had gotten into him, but he'd moved to hug Kuroo automatically after the victory, letting himself be twirled in place as the pinsetter moved to recollect the fallen pins.

He'd been right before. In Kuroo's arms, he felt safe, secure. At least, he did for a second, until he realized exactly what he was doing.

Kuroo's arms tightened around him as they froze, pulling away a little until they were face to face. This wasn't the first time that night that they'd been so close, but Tsukishima was nowhere near used to it. Doubted he'd ever be.

They were both breathless from laughing so much, foreheads slightly damp from the exercise and the stuffiness of the building, but it didn't make Tsukishima feel any less energized or displeased.

Usually, after being out and forced to socialize for so long, he'd need a recharge. A quiet place, alone time. He'd be dying to leave, to get out of there and listen to some music or curl up in bed. Some people drained him more than others sure, but Kuroo had by far exceeded any of his previous limits.

Tsukishima didn't feel on empty. He felt like he could be around Kuroo for hours,  _days_ even, and not feel the strain. It was terrifying, because if it weren't for their game ending, he could've stayed there with Kuroo for far longer.

The scoring machine buzzed, signaling that their session was up, and it seemed to break the spell. Kuroo dropped his arms, and Tsukishima tried not to miss them.

Kuroo beamed at him, pushing his messy bangs back as he kept his eyes on Tsukishima, even as he talked about splitting up. "You look spent, you wanna buy us some waters while I clean up? I'll meet you at the checkout."

And still, neither of them moved.

"Yeah, sure," Tsukishima said, as he stood rooted to his spot. There was that pull again, like he really didn't want to leave Kuroo's side. And it was obviously mutual, as much as he tried to deny it.

Eventually though, he did manage to pull himself away (he'd only be gone for two minutes  _dammit_ , why did he feel like this), and busied himself with the vending machines up towards the entrance.

As he took out his card to pay, he felt his movements start to rely on autopilot as his mind ran wild. The date was going to be over after this, and Tsukishima didn't know how to deal with that. He'd never done this before.

Were they supposed to go somewhere else? Schedule to meet up again? Was Kuroo going to walk him up to his apartment? As much as Tsukishima sort of hoped so, he didn't know what that entailed.

Did he invite Kuroo in? No. Bokuto would most likely be home, so there'd be none of...whatever came next. Nothing depraved.

_It's the first date, calm down._

Thing was, he probably wouldn't have minded too much, with how he felt right then. His heartbeat was close to beating right out of his chest.

This was stupid. Why was he getting so wrapped up in this? Kuroo was still being tested, so why did Tsukishima want to keep the night from ending so damn badly?

It probably wasn't a good sign. Or maybe it was, depending on who he asked.

Even as he thought that, he couldn't scrub the soft smile off of his face, so that was probably telling enough. He could brush it off though...for now.

However, apparently he was more hopeless than he thought.

As he paid for the second bottle, watching as it dispensed, he failed to notice the other presence beside him until it was too late.

"Hey beautiful, you know...you've got a stunning voice."

Tsukishima jolted away from the voice, one way too close to his ear, and the love struck haze around him finally faded into nothing as he took in the unwelcome visitor. It was one of the young guys from the other bowling group, college age, maybe a year or two older than him.

Short black hair, arrogant grin, all brought together by his obviously flirtatious posture. The guy had no decency at all, and while it wasn't necessarily that he was ugly, Tsukishima's nose still scrunched up in disgust.

The advances were unwelcome, and Tsukishima would've kindly told him to fuck off, if he hadn't registered the words first.

_My voice?_

"What are you talking about?" Tsukishima demanded, glaring as the guy made a move to step closer, trying to cage him in against the vending machine. Like he'd allow it. Tsukishima was over six feet tall goddammit, he was one intimidating motherfucker if he wanted to be. He wasn't about to be pushed around or harassed.

Then again, this might've been his fault in the first place...

"Your voice, you were singing and I just...I had to come over here, please do it again! I'll do anything!" The other's voice was dreamy, but with an edge of desperation Tsukishima was far too familiar with.

_Oh no..._

Tsukishima took a good look at him, and yeah, all the signs were there. The guy's pupils were blown wide, hardly any trace of dark brown left to see. He looked almost mystified, like he was being controlled by some unknown force of magic. He was practically salivating too, his mouth hanging open as he inched closer, and  _fuck_ , had Tsukishima been  _singing_?

He'd heard of sirens singing without realizing before, hell, Bokuto did it all the time, but Tsukishima had never been a victim of it. What the hell was going on?

In this case, he couldn't exactly hate the guy either. He truly couldn't help himself from coming onto Tsukishima, he was completely at Tsukishima's mercy, all because of his dumb magic. No wonder he wasn't scared away by Tsukishima's height or menacing stares. None of that shit mattered if someone was under the influence of a siren's song.

They had no choice.

It would wear off soon, since Tsukishima had stopped singing, but it didn't make things less uncomfortable in the meantime.

Tsukishima tried to get around the guy, to get distance, but it was in vain. He was stopped again as the guy persistently kept trying to herd him.

"Hey where you going? Can I come? I'll take you anywhere you want," he begged, already fishing out his car keys. "I love you, so I'll do anything."

"No, you really  _don't,_ " Tsukishima insisted, glancing around sharply to make sure no one else was seeing the scene. Damn this guy for talking so loud. Tsukishima just wanted the magic to wear off already, if Kuroo came--

"What's going on here?"

Well so much for that.

Tsukishima turned to see Kuroo leaning against the far wall, eyes trained on the dude who was currently trying to get his hands on Tsukishima. It didn't look good. Well, for the guy anyways. It wasn't like Tsukishima could tell Kuroo to let it go, since doing so would mean revealing his secret. No chance in hell that was happening.

Kuroo gradually approached, and Tsukishima used the distraction to finally escape, moving a few feet away from his accidental victim. Kuroo's smile was friendly, but he gave off a vibe that communicated nothing of the sort. Razor sharp and cutting, an expression he'd never seen on Kuroo before. Again, he kept surprising him.

It sent a chill down Tsukishima's spine, activating some weird perverted glee inside him at seeing Kuroo jealous, but it was there and gone in an instant. Especially when the act of Kuroo stepping in seemed to shatter any spell Tsukishima's singing had over the stranger.

The man shook his head, his brow furrowing as he took in his surroundings. He looked like a lost little kid in a department store, but it was better than before.

"Oh uh, sorry man? No worries here..." The stranger blinked up at the ceiling, then at Kuroo, and finally at Tsukishima, no doubt confused out of his mind. Then just like that, he was walking away, joining his group of friends as if nothing had happened.

_Good_.

Tsukishima sighed in relief. At least things hadn't gotten too messy. That would've been annoying.

"Well that was weird," Kuroo began, the tension fading out of his shoulders as he faced Tsukishima. The hostility had drained out of his face. "You okay?"

Tsukishima nodded, a bit too dazed himself to speak. Especially now that Kuroo was so close to him again.

"Awesome, uh I paid n' stuff, so we can head out!" Kuroo held up his car keys, rattling them a bit. Tsukishima tried not to show his disappointment, because really, there shouldn't have been any. They'd spent plenty of time together already, it had to come to an end.

"But I figured, we could stop by this place I know and get something to eat?" Kuroo spoke up just as Tsukishima was finally convincing himself of returning home.

He looked up at Kuroo, once again hit with a smile he could only describe as smitten.  _Nerd_.

As stupid as it was, and as much as Tsukishima should've declined, how could could he resist? Masking his excitement over the invitation would be a challenge though.

Luckily, his stomach answered for him, emitting a low growl which sent Kuroo into another laughing fit, and it sealed the deal right up.

Yeah, maybe dinner was the best idea.

\--

Tsukishima started to think there were more to those siren myths Bokuto had been screaming about than he'd initially thought.

There he was, sitting alone in Kuroo's car while he waited for the other to finish picking up their food from inside a restaurant, and he felt impossibly light. His feet wouldn't stop tapping against the floor of the car, the tension had completely left him, and he kept having to fight off a smile from blooming on his face. What was worse was the sheer  _giddiness_ he was feeling, and that coupled with everything else, had eventually led to  _this_.

He was singing. Like, not just humming, full on disney princess  _singing_. And he was actually enjoying it. Hadn't even considered stopping.

He knew he'd have to, once Kuroo came back, unless he wanted the other's ears to bleed, but still. For now he'd indulge in the rare therapeutic feeling the singing brought. Surely at some point, his thoughts would take over once more, reminding him how stupid and frivolous it all was, but not yet.

This was what it felt like, he'd almost forgotten. To sing because he  _wanted_ to, not because he had to.

The notes carried inside the small car, making use of the poor acoustics no less. The car became his amphitheater, the sounds bouncing off the sides. There was no pitchiness to be found, no cracks or breathlessness. It might as well have been a professional concert, cramped inside this space which reeked of air freshener and candy from the bowling alley.

He kept his volume reasonable though, part of his cautious personality still in control at least somewhat. A siren's voice was a powerful thing, definitely strong enough to travel outside the car if he so wished. On a normal day, when he was singing out of necessity, he could attract a handful of men, at most ten or so.

The way he was feeling now, he felt he could bring an army to their knees, and it scared him enough to dilute his notes until they gradually faded away into nothingness.

He did not need a repeat of what happened at the bowling alley on a larger scale.

His sense returned, and he cleared his throat, choosing to stare expressionless at the glove box. It was harder than it seemed. Everything inside of him was telling him to sing, to the point where restraining himself was looking to be too exhausting.

He'd never experienced it before. He briefly wondered if it's how Bokuto always felt, with his wide grins and lively demeanor. As kids, he would belt out lyrics shamelessly, uncaring of the attention it drew. Even now, he sang freely when he could. It happened mostly around Akaashi, when they were being particularly lovey dovey. It was as if Akaashi could sense it too, because he'd keep his noise canceling headphones nearby at all times, plopping them on when he felt the surge of affection ignite Bokuto's instincts.

Bokuto would sing and twirl Akaashi in his arms, and though the raven could hear none of it, he smiled in that way that made it seem like nothing was amiss in the world.

That's sort of how Tsukishima felt right then, and he didn't know what to make of it.

So instead, he pushed the feeling down to analyzed at a later time, preferably when he wasn't on this date. It didn't stop the notes from burning his throat, begging to be sang at the top of his lungs.

Luckily, Kuroo came into sight right then, holding two bags of what Tsukishima hoped was good food. He wasn't afraid to say he was starving, and he'd trusted Kuroo's tastes without much choice.

"Alright, we're all set, dig in!" Kuroo said as he stepped back into the car, and Tsukishima had no issue listening to him for once. It took a certain degree of willpower for him not to gulp down half the fries in his bag, but he somehow managed.

Hesitantly, he bit into his sandwich, noting Kuroo's intense gaze as he waited for Tsukishima's final opinion. Although, from the way he was smirking, he already knew. As Tsukishima savored the taste, his chewing slowing only for a moment before truly starting to devour the food, he knew he'd lost.

It pissed Tsukishima off, but yeah fine, the food was good. Really good.

"Told you so." Kuroo beamed, turning away too busy himself with satisfying his own hunger. Tsukishima grunted in displeasure, but couldn't exactly fight him on that.

The silence between them was more comfortable and less charged than the last time they'd sat in the car together, but it warmed Tsukishima to the core. It was an issue. He thought having Kuroo back would quell his urge to sing, but it felt like it'd only made things worse. The radio played as they ate, only adding to Tsukishima's struggle.

Every note called him, begged him to express the flurry of feelings in his heart.

Kuroo's presence beside him was more than welcome after the time they'd spent together, even Tsukishima could begrudgingly admit to that. The excitement and nerves from before had mellowed out into cozy familiarity, coupled with the desire to extend their time as much as possible.

A yearning.

A reluctance to leave, to turn back to how things used to be.

A pull which sent him straight to Kuroo, even as they were sitting side by side. It was terrifying. Like he was being led out to some vast sea of emotions without much choice, but rather than letting the fear take over, he kept wading deeper into the water, every step more blissful than the last. And whether or not he ended up cut apart by the rocks, he couldn't stop himself from moving.

_Oh, so this is what it feels like._

Somehow the realization was more earth shattering than he would've liked. Because now he realized why siren songs didn't work on soulmates. It wasn't that the magic was ineffective or absent, it was simply reversed.

For Tsukishima, Kuroo was that deadly song, pulling him closer, except unlike a usual victim, Tsukishima was completely aware of it.

And he didn't care. He succumbed to it anyways, because despite all his skepticism and anxieties over the future of such a bond, it felt incredible.

It was foolish now, after such a realization, to continue seeing Kuroo, but Tsukishima knew he would. There was no guarantee they'd be together, or stay together, but oh well.

Tsukishima would just have to accept his fate in these matters.

Such was the way of sirens.

"You really wanna sing huh?" Kuroo's voice interrupted, and Tsukishima blanched, struggling for words. How had he known? Had he been privy to Tsukishima's situation all along?

The panic surged and died in him in an instant as Kuroo continued.

"Ah I mean, I'm sorry," he said, sounding genuinely guilty. "Every time a song plays on the radio you open your mouth like you wanna sing, and then you stop before you do. So I thought it was because of all that shit I said about your voice that first night..."

Immediately, Tsukishima began shaking his head, ready to refute any of Kuroo's worries. The last thing Kuroo needed to be was guilty for protecting his own ears. Hell, had Tsukishima been in his shoes, he would've been a lot ruder about telling him to shut up. Tsukishima knew how painful it must've been for Kuroo, hearing him sing. "No, that's not--"

"Because seriously, it was a dick move," Kuroo insisted, looking Tsukishima directly in the eyes, silencing him. Those golden irises were intense, apologetic, and final all at once, and Tsukishima couldn't help but be at their mercy. "I know how much you love music Tsukki, and I don't know! If you wanna sing, you should, I'm not gonna care. If it makes you happy, then that's enough for me, I just...I really don't want you to tiptoe around me because I said some insensitive shit."

"Kuroo--"

"I mean I sing fucking awful, but that doesn't stop me from belting My Heart Will Go On in the shower, so--"

"Kuroo, it's  _fine_ ," Tsukishima said, his heartbeat going mad inside his chest. Had it been any other type of situation, he might've been concerned. But this, this was just Kuroo being stupid, something Tsukishima's heart thought was apparently fond of. Kuroo being stupid, and sweet, and way too considerate. "I know my singing sucks."

( _To you_.)

"No, it--"

"It  _does,_ " Tsukishima said with a glare. Then his face softened into something more bored, and he hoped it worked. If Kuroo didn't believe his next words, he wouldn't know what else to do. He certainly wasn't going to start  _singing_. The last thing he needed was Kuroo passing out from how painful it was.

Tsukishima shrugged, finishing up the last of his fries with feigned disinterest. "I don't like singing in front of people is all, doesn't matter who. It draws too much attention and I prefer being by myself when I do, otherwise it's uncomfortable. Plus, having people listen is annoying," he finished, his face scrunching up in distaste.

The thing was, it wasn't even a lie. It wasn't the real reason he'd been hiding his voice from Kuroo, but it was still true. Tsukishima detested singing for an audience, always had.

And the truth of the statement paid off, because Kuroo bought it.

"Oh, so it's not because of what I said? You're  _sure_?" Kuroo asked, probably ready to apologize at a moment's notice, damn him. It made Tsukishima melt, and he bit his lip to hold in a smile.

God, he'd never hear the end of this once Bokuto found out. Aggravating.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said, already feeling lighter himself as the tension flowed from Kuroo's shoulders.

Again, the raven could very well be the death of him in some way, but if he kept smiling like that at him, Tsukishima knew he was sure to drown.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was so much fun tbh, I can't wait for what's to come. For now though, I have some other fics that need my attention, but hopefully I'll have another update soon! Thanks so much for reading, and comments are always appreciated!! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)  
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo I am not dead lmao and I’m almost done with finals! I’ve obviously been busy with the kurotsuki exchange and other deadlines, (I also have several secret santas to do, whoops) but don’t worry! I don’t plan on abandoning any of my fics <3 Big thanks to EmeraldWaves for reading this over, enjoy!

The walk up to Tsukishima's apartment took longer than it ever had, as if each step did a piss poor job of actually covering any ground. Everything felt off, but not...in an unpleasant way, which only served to make his body thrum in anticipation more. His fingers slid occasionally against Kuroo's, and he even dared to wrap their pinkies together as the elevator climbed up to Tsukishima's floor.

The craptastic lights flickered, and the carpet looked even more disgusting than usual, but Tsukishima was hardly bothered by it this time around. In fact, he didn't mind at all. Something was wrong.

_ It's called a good mood, probably. _

The fuck. But from how the heat traveled up his neck, it was probably a correct assumption. He'd had a lot of fun, and he bit his lip to keep his smile from showing.

He hadn't questioned it when Kuroo only pressed for Tsukishima's floor, for several reasons. The first was that Kuroo had obviously shown himself to be a good date, albeit a cheesy one. Cheesy dates included walking the askee to their door (or at least, that's how it worked in movies). Second, and as much as it pained him to admit it, Tsukishima really really did not want the date to end.

God, even thinking it was astounding.

Tsukishima never wanted outings to continue, not even with his friends, whose company he actually enjoyed believe it or not. It wasn't anything against anyone personally, just...being forced to socialize for more than a few hours at a time got overwhelming, and being alone with his thoughts was much needed aftercare.

But Kuroo...he didn't make things tiring. Their conversations were easy, fun, enticing. Tsukishima wouldn't have hated the idea of sitting in the car with him for the rest of the night, talking about anything or just...sitting in that comfortable silence they seemed weirdly capable of. It scared him, jarred his senses into high alert.

It was slightly less concerning now though, in the sense that Tsukishima sort of knew why he felt that way. And no, not from the magical power of soulmates, though he could begrudgingly concede that the universe had picked right for once.

He fucking liked Kuroo. A lot.

And he had no idea what to do with that information. Excellent.

The slow of his pace and the image of his door brought Tsukishima back into the present, shivers travelling up his spine, and not from the peeling paint. Why was everything so aggravating?

_ I don't want you to go. _

A brief thought, but one that had the force to knock him onto his ass had he not been leaning against the door frame.

Kuroo smiled at him, sincere and bright in the dim lighting of their shitty apartment building. They both sort of smelled like french fries, and Kuroo had tripped over the curb and almost ate shit on the way from the parking lot, but the atmosphere still seemed to charm Tsukishima to no end. Dangerous.

"Your lovely abode awaits you," Kuroo said, gesturing grandly, and his high pitched voice carried obnoxiously down the empty corridor. Normally, the potential of attracting attention would make Tsukishima cringe, but this just made him hold back a laugh. Screw his neighbors.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, scratching at the faded wallpaper. "I don't know if lovely is the best adjective. I find a cockroach at least once a week."

"Ugh  _ lucky _ ," Kuroo replied, shoulders sagging in a full performance of drama. He winced as a part of the wall's plaster fell off from where Tsukishima was fiddling with it. Needless to say, he stopped. "For me it's twice a week,  _ and _  there's spiders too."

"Why do we live here?" Tsukishima smiled despite himself, fidgeting with his fingers behind his back. The wall had been a better distraction.

It was a fair question however, not just to Kuroo but to the universe at large. This place was falling apart. It'd been around for decades. There were ghosts in the basement. And no, not just 'shadows in the corner of the eye' ghosts, like legit ones. Musically inclined ones.

Tsukishima didn't sing in the basement anymore.

That was all a story for another time though, given he'd ever tell Kuroo his little secret. This was what he'd meant though, about things just being easy with Kuroo. Even when it came to the most mundane things. Hell, if Kuroo really wanted to stay and complain, Tsukishima was more than ready to pull out his water bill.

"Mm, because we're broke and it's close to campus?" Kuroo offered, hitting the nail on the head.

_ Ouch _ . Yeah. That hurt more than he expected it to, truthful or not.

"Guess we have no choice then," Tsukishima muttered, voice softening as he reached for the door handle. As much as conversations were infinite, even he had to know the night was over. The novelty of that feeling hit him again, but at least if he got inside his apartment, Kuroo wouldn't have to see him pace the floor over it.

The raven's laughter died out too, and before Tsukishima could offer an awkward farewell, their hands were connected again, the texture of Kuroo's rough palms not unwelcome in the least bit.

"I'd never complain about it. About you living here, I mean," Kuroo confessed, idly playing with Tsukishima's long fingers. Tsukishima didn't have room to feel self conscious about them either, not when Kuroo's voice was soothing him, lulling him into contentment. "I got to meet you so, shitty building or not, I'm hoping you stick around..."

Somehow, even Tsukishima knew the statement wasn't completely in reference to his living situation. It carried the feeling of an invitation, maybe to another date or...several other dates.

Dating.

Dating Kuroo. Wow, okay.

That thought was...nice. Very nice. Goddammit.

The thought made him outright laugh though, because on that night when he'd come face to face with an unlikely trespasser, the last thing he'd expected was to end up here. He hadn't expected Kuroo to hate his singing, or to be so considerate, or attractive, or anything to him at all.

And now here Tsukishima was, crushing on the guy with a terrible laugh and even more terrible hair, and it made complete sense to him. How did he get here?

Oh yeah, he was a siren, and Kuroo was a surprisingly determined bastard. Right.

"You just want me around so you can break into my house again," Tsukishima said, tightening his grip on Kuroo's hand.

Kuroo's face fell, and he sent a playful glare Tsukishima's way. "You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Never," Tsukishima replied, the thoughts in his head fighting to be heard. They were on the tip of his tongue, words far too intimate and personal to be shared, but he couldn't help it. With Kuroo, he felt compelled in every way, and he was beginning to not see the point in resisting. "But I'm...not unhappy, that you were on my balcony that night."

His voice was small, muffled, not clear or refined like his singing, but he couldn't tell the difference, not when Kuroo smiled so brightly.

\--

As Tsukishima shut his door behind him, he couldn't help but feel totally weightless, and he did his best to fight off a grin as he leaned against it. His apartment was dark, which was odd, considering Bokuto was usually home by then, whether it be alone or with Akaashi in tow.

That was fine with him. Less explaining to do about where he'd been.

But just as Tsukishima was about to move to turn on the main overhead lights, the lamp by the window flicked on, giving the room a subtle glow. The rotating armchair they had in the living room spun around, revealing a serious looking Bokuto in a strange rendition of a mafia movie.

_ What _ .

Bokuto had his hands folding in front of his mouth, his eyes accusing Tsukishima of all sorts of things, like a parent catching their kid sneaking out of the house. The effect was seriously dulled by Bokuto's owl slippers, but oh well.

"Well, well,  _ well _ . What do we have here?" Bokuto asked, his arms crossing slowly.

"Please tell me you haven't been sitting there for hours waiting for me just for the dramatic effect," Tsukishima deadpanned, slipping off his shoes and moving to the kitchen without paying his friend much mind. He was caught yeah, but like hell was he going to look all guilty and shit.

"Forty-five minutes, but that's not important!" Bokuto jumped up from the chair, following Tsukishima with the same impressive persistence as when they were kids. "You were out with your soulmate!"

"I was out with Kuroo Tetsurou yes," Tsukishima corrected, still not entirely bent on attributing this connection to fate. It was the first romantic bond he'd ever felt, and as cheesy as it was, he felt it was far more important than some dumb prophecy. Even if that's what drew them together, he had agency  _ dammit _ .

"I knew it! I totally figured it out!" Bokuto leaped in triumph, barely missing hitting his head on the ceiling, which Tsukishima was thankful for. They did not need to make another embarrassing maintenance call.

"Akaashi told you," Tsukishima stated.

"Well...yeah but, I had a feeling!"

"No you didn't."

Bokuto threw up his hands, thwarted, and Tsukishima did his best to keep his face neutral. They always got like this over the most trivial things, and surprisingly, the score was pretty even. Sometimes Bokuto would win, sometimes Tsukishima. But oh, when Tsukishima won, he gloated like there was no tomorrow.

"Kei...would you...just...please?" Bokuto pouted.

Then again, Tsukishima did have his fair share of soft spots to be preyed upon, and his gloating would be short lived.

Tsukishima sighed loudly as he poured himself some water, fixing Bokuto with a flat stare. "Fine...how on earth did you find out? You must tell me your genius methods."

"Well," Bokuto began confidently, not missing a beat. "It was so obvious. The clothes, coming home late, being all pissy these past few days, there was no other explanation!"

"Uh huh..." Tsukishima moved out of the kitchen, flopping onto the couch and settling in for what was sure to be a long conversation. He wasn't sure he was ready for this yet, the whole 'gushing about first dates with friends' kind of thing. Tsukishima did not gush. He did not have the capacity.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! I told you everything about Akaashi when I first met him!"

"Yeah against my will," Tsukishima muttered, not that it deterred Bokuto in the slightest.

"No more secrets! Tell me  _ everything _ . How was it? What did you guys do? Do you like him? Ha, what am I saying? Of course you--"

"Of course I do." The words were out of Tsukishima's mouth before he even had a say, before his brain had fully processed the several responses he could've given,  _ any _  response other than that. He clapped a hand over his mouth, hearing the words echo into their tiny ass apartment.

Even Bokuto shut his mouth.

It was weird, knowing something but actually admitting it aloud. It was like it finally clicked into place, and once more, Tsukishima felt utterly lost. But his heart sped up, his skin tingled, and all he could think about was seeing Kuroo again.

"Shit," he whispered, glancing at Bokuto for help.

He didn't have much to offer. " _ Shit _ ."

So wise.

"This...this is great Tsukki! I'm so happy for you and--wait, why do you look like that?" Bokuto stopped mid cheer, peering at Tsukishima with wariness laced in his expression.

Tsukishima was pale enough on his own, but at that moment, he probably looked like a ghost. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you look like you just crapped a giant load?"

Or yeah, maybe he looked like that. That worked too.

Tsukishima didn't have the strength to rebuke the statement, or fire anything intelligent back. The power of his confession was sinking into him, and all he was capable of was the truth.

"I don't know what to do about it," Tsukishima whispered into the silence of their home. "I like him. What am I supposed to do about that?"

How did any of this work? He was a siren, how did that affect things? He couldn't just come out and tell Kuroo. What if Kuroo thought he'd been tricked or something? What if he decided he didn't really like Tsukishima?

It was all way too much, but even on the surface of it all, Tsukishima was lost. Where did he go from here?

The question seemed heavy, an impossible problem with an encrypted answer. The selfish part of him weighed in there too, because above it all, he did want to spend more time with Kuroo, wanted to get to know him. It was a convoluted mess of logic and emotion, topped with uncertainty, and Tsukishima stared at the ceiling in confusion, unsure of what to do.

Nothing seemed easy in this situation, the road ahead wasn't clear.

Apparently, he was wrong.

Bokuto shrugged, his head shaking as if Tsukishima had asked the dumbest question in the world. His smile was easy and calm, obnoxiously so, but his reply still felt like a punch to the gut.

"Uh, you  _ date _  him," Bokuto scoffed, turning around to retreat to his own room, gesturing for Tsukishima to follow. "Fool." 

And somehow, Tsukishima felt like that's exactly what he'd end up doing, sure of himself or not.

\--

After that night, Kuroo had solidified his status as a total goner.

Dating Tsukishima was great.

More than great.

He was salty as hell with a great sense of humor and legs to die for. His skin was soft, and his eyes surprisingly softer once he let his walls down, and his laugh made Kuroo want to give him whatever he wanted.

It had barely been a month since they'd met, and Kuroo was completely and totally enamored.

After their bowling date, it had been impossible for Kuroo to stay away. It was like an invisible magnet, drawing him towards the blond, and he couldn't complain. They walked each other to class sometimes, went to the movies, and met between lectures whenever they could.

Kuroo confessed that maybe he'd even neglected a few measly homework assignments just to be with Tsukishima, but he was slowly getting the hang of balancing the relationship with school. It helped that Tsukishima had a bit more self control too, making sure they didn't overwhelm each other.

As if it were possible.

The weird transition into becoming boyfriends never really happened, it was like they just knew, as unbelievable as it is. Still, Kuroo had yet to refer to Tsukishima as such. He was waiting for the right moment, specifically a moment where he'd be able to see Tsukishima's face light up from a blush, but no one had to know that.

Point was, Kuroo had no intentions of seeing anyone else, didn't want to. His friends could say he was whipped all they wanted, he was happy with it.

Kuroo sighed dreamily as he walked down the road from his last class, his heart already racing in anticipation with the thought of meeting up with Tsukishima. Man, the honeymoon phase was a force to be reckoned with.

Kuroo slowed his steps, hearing them scuff against the pavement while he adjusted his pace. Maybe he was a little too eager. He pulled his coat tighter around him as a gust of wind hit, and he could already smell the damp earth from the greenhouse as he approached it.

Tsukishima had asked him to meet him there so they could walk back together, and Kuroo had jumped on the opportunity. Plus, it was nice to see Tsukishima in his element, planting flowers and managing the greenhouse's general upkeep. He looked calm when he gardened, whether it be on his balcony or on campus, and Kuroo was hoping to get a few candid pictures today. At the thought, he pulled out his phone. Gotta be prepared.

The greenhouse would be a good background too he figured, and Tsukishima deserved the best (not that he'd approve of the photos at all, but he didn't have to know).

Kuroo had never actually set foot in the greenhouse before meeting Tsukishima, in fact, he barely remembered its existence. It always looked a bit abandoned and overgrown, and he didn't understand why Tsukishima felt the need to do all that work by himself everyday.

Kuroo figured it was mostly for alone time than anything else, but damn, he had to give Tsukishima credit for not going mad.

He was looking at his phone, absentmindedly flicking through the few notifications on his screen, when he bumped into someone,  _ hard _ .

With an ' _ oof _ ,' Kuroo stumbled back, catching himself before he landed on his ass.

_ Oh shit, nice going. _

Kuroo wasn't exactly scrawny. He wasn't even being arrogant when he said he knew he was well built. Whoever he'd bumped into, they had to be hurting.

"Hey, I'm sorry I--" Kuroo began, but the sight in front of him made the words die in his throat. First off, the guy he'd bumped into wasn't even looking at him. The guy didn't seem concerned in the least bit that he'd just been nearly mowed over, but not only that, he wasn't the only one blocking Kuroo's path.

The greenhouse was surrounded by eight or ten guys, all pushing and crowding to get a glimpse of... _ something _ . Kuroo wasn't really sure.

"Uh, excuse me," Kuroo tried, but all he managed to do was nudge a few guys out of the way as he fought to get to the entrance. No one paid him the slightest mind, no glances, no complaints,  _ nothing _ .

_ What the hell? _

As he neared the front of the pack, he could hear muffled voices, accompanied by hushed whispers.

"Do you need help? I'll do anything you need me to do!"

_ "I need you to leave!" _

"Can I carry those for you?"

"Wow, you're pretty..."

_ "No I don't need help! God, you morons, go away! Snap out of it!" _

_ Huh? Tsukki? _

Something burned in Kuroo's chest, a mix of jealousy and worry. Was something wrong with Tsukki? He finally pushed past the last few people, not caring about his manners anymore as he used his strength to move in the sea of guys. He came face to face with his blond, who looked downright exasperated. It was...cute, but Kuroo filed the thought away for later. When Tsukishima caught sight of him, he tensed up instantly, his delicate features etched with worry.

The protectiveness in Kuroo surged.

He grabbed Tsukishima's shoulders, pulling him close. He sent a few glares out into the group of onlookers for good measure, upset they weren't giving Tsukishima ample room. What the hell were they doing at the greenhouse anyways?

"Hey, is everything alright? Did something happen?" Kuroo asked, looking Tsukishima up and down as he prevented the dudes from moving closer.

But as the words left his mouth, something changed. The air around them stilled for a brief second, and then in the next, everyone was moving away. It was like time had stopped and jump started right before him, and Kuroo shook his head from the feeling.

He looked around as the crowd of guys began to wander off, looking confused and massaging their temples. A few stopped to apologize for being weird, but otherwise, they all quickly dispersed.

In his grip, he felt Tsukishima exhale deeply, and Kuroo's eyes locked on him once again.

"What...was that about?" Kuroo asked, not trusting his perception of things after all that. "Were they...hitting on you or something?"

Somehow even that inference felt wrong. Kuroo did not know what the fuck was going on, but going off what he heard, it was his best bet.

In a flash, Tsukishima found his voice, and the blond shrugged, though the movement wasn't natural in the slightest. "Yeah there was uh...a broken window in the greenhouse, I didn't notice and I dropped some stuff so...those guys heard and offered to help, but it was fine," Tsukishima said, his breathing still not quite even. The blond's fingers twitched at his sides, and his shoulders were far too stiff for the nonchalance he was trying to force.

"Why were you telling them to leave then?" Kuroo asked, squinting at the hole in one of the nearby windows.

"Well, they helped clean up but after, some of them started to flirt with me, and so I was getting annoyed," Tsukishima said, and it was believable, funny even. Of course the blond would get angered by all the attention. It made Kuroo happy to hear too, knowing Tsukishima wasn't interested in anyone else.

"Are you sure?" Kuroo had to make sure, he was still trying to navigate Tsukishima's nervous ticks and personality traits, and he seemed like the type to potentially bottle things up. Kuroo wanted to make sure everything was truly fine, he wanted to be there for Tsukishima in any and every way.

_ Man, you are whipped. _

_ Whatever. _

"Positive," Tsukishima breathed, smiling softly in a way that completely destroyed Kuroo's thought process. Seriously, his heart probably stalled for a few beats, but it was the best feeling ever.

And well, Kuroo had no reason to question Tsukishima, though he remained sort of tense. Maybe all the attention had just made him flustered, or maybe Tsukishima had a stressful day in his classes. Whatever the reason, he knew Tsukishima would tell him the truth eventually.

Kuroo smiled, brushing off the weird feeling in the back of his mind. "As long as no one was bothering you too much, that's good. I thought I'd have to deck someone."

Tsukishima snorted at that, giving Kuroo a playful shove before locking up the greenhouse. "Not necessary. And if it had been, I would've done it myself."

"I don't doubt it," Kuroo said with a grin, pocketing his phone. Pictures would have to happen later. "Are you ready to go?"

Kuroo was already grabbing Tsukishima's hand, watching their fingers interlock gently, a perfect fit. The blond nodded, and they fell into step easily, eager to get home and share the evening together.

Kuroo hadn't gotten to take any pictures in the end, but the smiles on Tsukishima's face made up for it.

\--

See, dating Tsukishima was a dream. There was just one thing, one little thing, which Kuroo couldn't help but find strange...

He hadn't noticed it at first. It hadn't come up, hadn't even made itself known. But ever since the greenhouse incident, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

Every once in a while, he'd find one or two guys crowded around Tsukishima, obsessively so. Tsukishima would eventually chase them off, or Kuroo would, but it was getting more and more frequent.

Tsukishima was attractive, incredibly so. It didn't surprise Kuroo to see him get hit on, though his blood still boiled with every encounter. But this...this was weird. It's like the guys had no self control or care in the world when they did it. Hell, Kuroo had even seen some guys he  _ knew _  had girlfriends or boyfriends, shamelessly flirt with Tsukishima.

It was getting stranger by the day.

Not to mention the fact that Kuroo had found out about Tsukishima's countless singing awards from grade school. Ribbons, plaques, small trophies, the whole thing. All first place. Now again, Kuroo was totally enamored with Tsukishima, like wow, it was nearly intoxicating how stupid in love he was getting. But Tsukishima was not a good singer. He was probably the worst singer Kuroo had ever heard in his life. It wasn't him being malicious, he was simply stating a fact. He respected Tsukishima's love of singing, and would let him do so whenever he wanted, but it was the truth. The blond had a horrid voice, so how in the hell did everyone  _ love _  his singing?

Kuroo...may or may not have started asking people. From people he'd seen hitting on Tsukishima, to mere acquaintances, Kuroo couldn't help it.

_ "Oh yeah, I don't remember much about talking to him, it's kinda fuzzy, but I definitely remember him being a good singer!" _

_ "Oh yeah man, his voice is like an angel's or something!" _

_ "The best choir performances were the ones Tsukishima participated in! It's a shame he doesn't anymore though..." _

_ "Oh yeah, he was at my elementary school. Great voice." _

Kuroo's head flopped down onto his dining table, causing Oikawa to jump as he cooked in the kitchen. Kuroo groaned loudly, his hands coming up to tangle in his unruly hair. "It doesn't make sense...maybe I'm crazy. Or tone deaf.  _ Something _ ."

Kuroo's head shot up when Oikawa settled across the table from him, those chocolate eyes boring into him warily. Gradually, Oikawa picked up his utensils, trying to eat his stir fry without breaking eye contact with Kuroo, like Kuroo was some sort of lunatic.

"Kuroo...I'm starting to get worried. You've been sitting here for like...an hour, babbling at the wall," Oikawa said, mouth full. "Whatever it is you're thinking, you're probably just being paranoid."

"I'm  _ not _  though! C'mon, isn't it a little weird?" Kuroo asked, throwing up his hands. He could hear loud footsteps above him, no doubt those of Tsukishima's roommate, and he willed himself to lower his voice. The walls were thin in this shithole.

"What, that people think your boyfriend can sing? Big whoop," Oikawa said. "He can't be that good, I'm sure people agree with you. It's a taste issue."

"You don't get it Oikawa, something's off about it. It's like I'm missing something," Kuroo continued, his voice a harsh whisper. "Think about it. Everyone else thinks his singing is  _ amazing _ , but I somehow can't appreciate it?  _ Me _ ? His boyfriend? And not only that, he gets hit on  _ all _  the time, in the weirdest ways. It's like people can't help themselves!"

At that, Oikawa cackled, and Kuroo was two seconds away from punching him. "He can join the club then. I get hit on all the time, or I used to anyways..." Oikawa sighed dramatically, holding up his hand and showing off his shiny engagement ring.

Fucker.

"It's not the same, I don't know," Kuroo tried to reason. "You have to see it. It's like they're  _ possessed _ ."

All of a sudden, Oikawa's plate clanged from the force of having chopsticks crash against it, and Oikawa shot up from his seat, mouth agape and his mind obviously running a mile a minute. "Oh my god! Do you know what this sounds like?!"

Oikawa's hands were beating against their shitty table, and Kuroo thought it might actually break this time. Oikawa's gaze was intense and menacing, practically begging Kuroo to have whatever revelation had just occurred to him.

"Uh...what?" Kuroo replied, not bothering to hide how dumb he was feeling.

Oikawa scoffed, rolling his eyes and immediately retreating to the living room, where their two unstable bookcases sat. He then proceeded to completely fuck them up.

Books were flying left and right, and soon they littered the floor, half open and pages bent from Oikawa's fury. The brunet continued to rifle through the shelves, throwing out anything unsatisfactory in a blink of an eyes as he continued his search. Oikawa was ruthless in every area of life it seemed. God help the school librarians.

"Hey I spent hours organizing that last week!" Kuroo yelled over the clamor, but all he received was an unimpressed stare. Yeah fine, not the coolest thing to say, but he valued  _ some _  order goddammit.

"Shut it Kuroo, I'm trying to help you," Oikawa said as more books hit the floor. Eventually, Oikawa pulled a large, tattered looking guidebook from the top shelf, his face lighting up in triumph. "I found it!"

Not wasting a second, Oikawa was back at the dining table before Kuroo could even reply, slamming the book down.

_ Mythology and Tales of Old,  _ was written in spiraling bronze on the front cover, the color dulled from years of use. It was a decent sized book, but Kuroo had yet to see what knowledge it had to offer. Myths were myths, as in, they weren't real.

Before Kuroo could make the point though, Oikawa was already flipping from the table of contents to the correct page, his fingers deft and his movement purposeful. As he turned to the page he needed, a bit of dust blew up into the air, but the brunet paid it no mind, moving around the table until he was seated next to Kuroo.

"I knew it would pay off to keep this book! I took that mythology class in my first year, and I still remember a lot of stuff! What you were saying sounded familiar, and naturally, I was right," Oikawa said a gleam in his eyes before pointing at the book. "Look!"

Kuroo glanced at the page, noting the darkness of the illustration. It was of a ship full of men, being lured to their doom by the voices of beautiful women. At the top of the page, the word ' _ Sirens _ ' stood out in bold, black print.

"Sirens," Oikawa began to read, "were beautiful but dangerous creatures that lured sailors to their deaths with their beautiful and enticing songs, and would often cause the ships to crash on the reefs near their island. Siren songs were said to be heavenly and impossible to resist, making even the loyalest and strongest men lose their free will."

Below the description were more facts about references to the sirens in literature, or other variations of the myth, but Kuroo didn't care to hear more. Oikawa was being ridiculous.

"My boyfriend is not a  _ siren _ Oikawa," Kuroo said, closing the book, much to Oikawa's annoyance. "First off, he's not a woman, and second, there's just no way."

Oikawa rolled his eyes, clutching the book tight against his chest. "So close minded Kuroo. This book was written by  _ humans _ . Humans don't know shit. There could totally be male sirens. And admit it, it would make sense."

"No it wouldn't! If Tsukki was a siren, shouldn't I think his voice is incredible too? Isn't that how it works?" Kuroo asked, pacing the floor of their apartment.

Oikawa's face twisted, combing his mind for a possible reason, but in the end he came up with nothing. "Maybe you're an exception."

Kuroo laughed, flopping down onto the couch in defeat. "Is there such a thing?"

"Who knows..." Oikawa moved back to the living room, his movements slow as he began to pick up the array of books he'd displaced. As much as Kuroo was happy to see Oikawa not be right for once, he couldn't help but be disappointed. He still had no clue what was going on, or if he was overthinking things.

Something felt off, but maybe he was imagining it? Either way, all he wanted was to forget about it, and maybe go visit Tsukishima. Source of the confusion or not, the blond always had a way of making Kuroo's problems feel less heavy.

As Oikawa finished putting the books away, Kuroo thought their conversation was over, and made a move to lift himself off the couch.

He was wrong.

"It can't be helped," Oikawa sighed, causing Kuroo to freeze mid step. "We're just gonna have to test it."

Kuroo's eyes widened, but as always, Oikawa didn't wait for him to catch up. Phone in hand, Oikawa sent out a flurry of texts before grabbing his notebook (Kuroo called it his 'evil plan' notebook, so yeah, this was not good).

"Wait...we can't just...how are you--"

Oikawa cut Kuroo off with a groan, his hand still scribbling notes a mile a minute. "Kuroo, you may not believe it, but I  _ know _  you. If you don't eliminate all the possibilities, you're going to get obsessive. So, let's just prove me wrong, even though I'm not, so you can move on yeah?"

_ U g h. _

Kuroo whined, and Oikawa must've taken it as a 'go for it' because he promptly returned to his notebook.

The worst part was, he was probably right. Not about the siren thing, that was bullshit. But about Kuroo needing to exhaust all potential explanations, stupid or not. Oikawa put this siren idea in his head, so now they'd have to see it through, or Kuroo would never have peace of mind.

Leaving Oikawa to his planning, Kuroo went to his room, deciding he needed a serious nap before he did anything else.

Whatever Oikawa had up his sleeve, Kuroo only hoped it didn't mess up what he had with Tsukishima, or make him look like a total idiot. But as his eyes started to drift closed, the weird feeling in the back of Kuroo's head seemed to grow, seeping into every thought and dream he had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and for your patience! Please consider commenting, I really do appreciate every one I get and they help when my motivation dries up lol. Thanks again! <3 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Happy Kurotsuki Day! Thanks for your patience, those of you who have to deal with my terrible update schedule lol. We’re so close to the end here honestly...I’m really excited for the next chapter *_* I just hope I find time to write it ^^’’ I am taking 20 units this quarter at uni so I apologize for the slowness. My main goal is to finish this up within the month or so, and then my focus can be entirely on Let My Love! So wish me luck, and enjoy this update! <3

The more and more Oikawa pestered Kuroo about his 'plan' the less Kuroo was interested. From the get go, he hadn't exactly been enthused about the little siren experiment anyways. Even Kuroo, someone who believed in cryptids and vampires and the like, couldn't fathom his boyfriend being some bloodthirsty creature from the deep.

Still he knew he'd eventually be forced into carrying out the plan, if only to eliminate the possibility. If it could even be called that.

 _Sirens_. When was the last time there had been a siren sighting? A siren experience? Never. Not once in the last hundred years. Kuroo had checked, much to his embarrassment. He'd scrolled through message boards and chat threads for hours, yet the most he could find were a few interesting fanfictions and art depicting mermaid type creatures. All women. All not real.

He was being ridiculous, taking things too far. So what if it was sort of weird how guys crowded Tsukishima?

Kuroo's boyfriend was amazing, and gorgeous. Kuroo got his fair share of confessions himself. He was probably just too new to this whole jealousy thing, too new to the relationship  _thing_  altogether. But that was okay. He and Tsukishima were figuring it out, and they were having a great time along the way.

Screw Oikawa and his persistence.

Oikawa was just bored, needed a break from school and wedding planning, and probably thought the whole thing was one big joke. Kuroo thought ignoring him would be simple, and eventually the brunet would grow bored with this idea too, letting it fade into the background.

So far, that hadn't happened yet.

_"Hey, so when are we going to do this?"_

_"Hey, Tsukishima has Tuesday afternoons off right? What about we test him then?"_

_"If he is a siren, do you think he'll eat us? Do sirens eat people?"_

Kuroo's phone was busy with texts and phone calls, all from Oikawa. Even when he put his phone on silent, he felt like he could still  _feel_  each notification, lighting up from across the room. So much for studying.

Kuroo planted his face into his textbook as he saw his phone glow on the coffee table in front of him. The apartment remained silent apart from the groan he let loose into the cold air. With finals approaching, the campus communities had gotten quieter, less lively. In the distance, Kuroo could hear dulled music from a party, but otherwise, all was still. The formulas in his book looked tiny and unreadable, his mind too frenzied to really give them the attention they deserved. Not like he really needed to. He'd aced this chapter, as he usually did. He was only reviewing it to stay sharp.

Oikawa was gone this weekend, traveling to Iwaizumi's dorm for once to torture a different roommate, but he obviously had the time to bug the fuck out of Kuroo. Chucking his textbook across the couch, Kuroo snatched up his phone, reading the messages with disinterest.

_Oikawa Tooru: Iwa-chan is in_

_Oikawa Tooru: by in I mean he got tired of telling me no_

_Oikawa Tooru: this plan is gold Kuroo!! when are we going to test it??_

Kuroo snorted as he read through the various complaints which came after. Apparently, Kuroo was afraid of the 'unknown' or something. What the fuck. Kuroo Tetsurou, afraid of the unknown? Afraid of a challenge? He'd once attempted to eat eight saltines in less than a minute, ignoring the chance of choking. In his hubris, he'd nearly passed out from lack of air. Did that sound like someone who was afraid of  _anything_? Not to mention, he'd once dragged the brunet into camping with him for two nights in search of bigfoot when they'd studied abroad in America. The unknown was Kuroo Tetsurou's bitch.

Typing out a series of refusals to Oikawa's demands, Kuroo felt another chill run through him, and he instinctively rolled into a ball on the couch. It'd been cold all night, but he'd been too stubborn to blast the heater, instead choosing to pile on blankets. Now though, nothing seemed good enough. He needed real heat, real comfort.

_And there's a surefire way to get it..._

Kuroo's eyes twinkled as he glanced up to the ceiling, hearing nothing. Good. That meant Tsukishima's roommate wasn't home. Kuroo hadn't met Bokuto Koutarou quite yet, but from what Tsukishima told him, he sounded like a lot of fun. Fun, but with loud footsteps. Kuroo always knew when Tsukishima was alone as a result. Perfect.

Now, he knew that technically, Tsukishima was busy writing a paper, but well...It had been a few hours since he'd last heard from his boyfriend. The blond deserved a break, and a healthy dose of Kuroo.

Pocketing his phone, Kuroo might as well have skipped onto the balcony, ready to make his climb. Tsukishima would scold him for being so reckless (and yeah okay, maybe he should've just taken the elevator), but the power of love couldn't be stopped. Besides, it was nostalgic now. This was how they'd met.

Kuroo ignored the voice in the back of his head which chose to latch onto more specific details.  _Right, when you'd climbed up to make him stop his horrid singing, singing which apparently only sounds that way to you. Because you're weird._

Kuroo shook his head, lifting himself with minimal effort until he was standing amongst all of Tsukishima's potted plants. A few looked like they were having a tough time, given the weather, but Tsukishima's meticulous care never wavered. They'd survive the cold.

Kuroo smiled fondly at the various shears and trowels littered about, along with the empty packets of seeds which Kuroo had gifted his boyfriend.

Looking forward, the orange glow of the lights already made him feel warmer. Or maybe it was just the person illuminated by them, Kuroo couldn't tell anymore.

He watched fondly as Tsukishima yawned, his slender fingers stilling in the midst of their furious typing. The blond had an oversized quilt flung around his shoulders, and he wore his designated 'comfy' sweatpants, old food stains and all.

Kuroo felt his heart lurch at the tired lines on his boyfriend's face, the instant need to pull him close overpowering him. Not bothering to knock, Kuroo pulled the sliding glass door open, pleased to find it unlocked.

It wasn't everyday he got the drop on his boyfriend, so he savored the 3.5 seconds of shock which flitted across his face before it turned into something less amused. "I'm writing a paper you know..."

Regardless, Tsukishima shut his computer almost instantly, a clear hint he'd had just about enough of academic jargon and citations.

"Well as  _you_  know, it's cold and I need warmth, so I win," Kuroo said, grinning as he plopped himself onto the couch. The old frame creaked under his weight, his body sinking into the cushions which desperately needed vacuuming. He heard Tsukishima scoff above him, and it only made his comfort skyrocket. Kuroo wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him closer. Tsukishima wasn't exactly a human heater, since the blond suffered from the cold easier than most, but the added heat and softness made Kuroo sigh. They'd had breakfast just that morning together, but it really had been too long.

Tsukishima swallowed a laugh when Kuroo nuzzled his stomach, and Kuroo savored the moment for as long as he could before his self-control gave out, and he looked up. Tsukishima looked a lot more tired up close.

Kuroo blinked up at him, and Tsukishima's brow furrowed. "What?"

Kuroo shrugged, his hand coming up to trace the deep bags underneath his boyfriend's eyes. Tsukishima's chapped lips parted from the suddenness, but he stayed put, watching Kuroo think. The dry skin beneath Kuroo's fingers worried him. He wondered when his boyfriend had actually thought to take a shower or rest. "You study too much, you're gonna faint one of these days if you don't watch it..."

He spoke the truth too. Once Tsukishima sat down and set his mind to some sort of assignment, he didn't stop until it was done. Kuroo had learned this over the past few weeks, mostly because he realized he possessed a unique gift.

He could actually pull Tsukishima away from his work without much of a fight, and he took advantage of it whenever he thought his blond got too close to overdoing it.

Tsukishima laughed, lightly swatting Kuroo's hand away. "I won't."

Kuroo arched a brow, swatting Tsukishima back. He couldn't help but think that even looking near zombie level tired, the blond looked adorable. "How can you be so sure?"

He walked into a trap, he knew it, but it wasn't like he really tried hard to avoid it.

"I have a certain burglar who checks in on me frequently," Tsukishima said, his smile betraying the attempt at a jab. The hands curling gently in Kuroo's hair also served as an unfair distraction, Kuroo's number one weakness. Tsukishima's hands were magic, and the raven leaned into the touch gratefully. "He has no qualms about trespassing, so I'm sure he'll be around to nag me to sleep."

_Little shit._

" _You're_  the one who leaves the door unlocked!"

"Yeah, the  _patio_  door. The top floor patio door. That's not an invitation," Tsukishima insisted, but his smile hadn't wavered, and Kuroo had done his job. Already, the blond looked way more relaxed than before. The tenseness disappeared from his shoulders, and he'd begun sinking into the cushions of the couch, Kuroo's head in his lap. Perfect conditions.

Subtly, Kuroo pushed Tsukishima's cursed laptop farther away until it was out of sight. Couldn't risk the blond remembering his paper and trying to work on it for  _another_  three hours. He had a few days before it'd be due, plenty of time to finish.

Kuroo was set to turn in for the rest of the night, maybe take advantage of Bokuto's absence, but then he saw the expensive headphones which were connected to Tsukishima's laptop, and his mind flooded with the one topic he'd constantly pushed away.  _Music_.

Kuroo's eyes roamed over the coffee table, noting the iPod touch sitting on it. Tsukishima hated carrying his music on his phone, especially due to storage. He had close to a thousand songs on there already, and the number was sure to grow. Kuroo felt something in his brain itch, a horrid scratch he couldn't ignore any longer. Not when it surrounded him.

Tsukishima loved music, loved  _singing_. The evidence was  _everywhere_. From the album posters on the wall, to the fact that whenever Kuroo turned on the small television it was on a music channel, or hooked up to Spotify. Tsukishima owned a record player, a birthday gift, and had his favorite albums pressed onto vinyl. There was a music note keychain hanging from his backpack, he had two pairs of in-ear headphones alongside his expensive ones.

When they were in Kuroo's car, the first thing the blond did was tune the radio to his preferred channel, pointing out when a song was new or when he liked a certain artist. His leg would bounce as he fought not to sing along, and he probably thought Kuroo didn't notice. But Kuroo did. Kuroo noticed everything.

Everyone thought Tsukishima's god given talent was singing, and all evidence lead to that being fairly accurate. No matter who Kuroo talked to, they thought his boyfriend's voice was lovely. So why didn't he?

Why did Tsukishima have to fight other guys off with a stick? Why didn't he indulge himself in his singing, no matter how terrible, around Kuroo? Surely, they were on that level now where he shouldn't care or be embarrassed. Before, the blond had insisted it was a privacy thing, something he preferred to do without an audience, but Kuroo grew less and less sure over time.

"Tetsu, are you alive up there?" Tsukishima said, tapping Kuroo's forehead gently with his index finger. The itch was unbearable now, his mind latching onto the question he so desperately needed the answer to. Tsukishima's soft, loving tone was the last straw. The words delighted his ears, made him melt, and yeah he probably loved Tsukishima if something as simple as his voice could do something like that too him. But then again, maybe his voice wasn't simple in the slightest.

"Sing for me," Kuroo whispered, almost against his will. His breath caught as the last syllable left his mouth, but goddammit, he was sticking with this. Kuroo blinked, watching as Tsukishima's face morphed from calm, to surprised, to something Kuroo could only describe as  _troubled_. He'd never seen that expression before. He didn't like it.

"What...what are you talking about?" Tsukishima fumbled with his words, his hand leaving Kuroo's hair as he crossed his arms. "No way, that's embarrassing."

Something in Kuroo's stomach twisted, a weird foreboding creeping through his veins. Still, he put on an easy grin, a joking tone. "Aw c'mon, I sing all the time while we're in the car..."

Tsukishima didn't crack a smile. "I don't like singing in front of people, I told you already. I can put on some music if--"

"Why not? It's just us, I don't care," Kuroo insisted, and he knew at this point, he was pushing. He had to  _stop_. But that feeling in his heart kept growing, the feeling that Tsukishima was  _hiding_  from him. Why? "I wanna hear your voice."

Tsukishima just stared at him, expression unreadable, until his next words trickled out of his mouth cautiously,  _carefully_.

"You hate my singing, and I'm talking to you right now," Tsukishima said with a frustrated sigh. "Isn't that enough?"

"But you love singing, don't you," Kuroo said, more a statement than anything. Tsukishima bit his lip, the chapped skin cracking.

"Love is a strong word," he mumbled, staring at his hands. Kuroo kicked himself, but he couldn't reel himself in. He hadn't realized how upset this had been making him, how confused. He was being a dick now, but--

"You do. So why won't you sing?" He asked, trying to tack on a forced laugh so he could at least  _try_  to keep up the lighthearted mood he was pretending to be in.

Something in Tsukishima's expression snapped. The blond glared, one of those cold, icy ones which would stop anyone in their tracks. "Why won't  _you_  drop it? I told you I don't want to, I just get shy. Why are you being so insistent about it?"

And like that, Kuroo's stupid drive for the truth shattered into pieces. Tsukishima's eyes were bright with a weird mix of confusion and anger, his words too frenzied for his usually calm nature. It was Kuroo's fault.

_What are you doing man?_

He sighed loudly, wishing he could bang his head against the wall, but he figured that would solve nothing in the long run.

He'd let himself get carried away, and he knew better. Tsukishima kept looking anywhere but him, and the warmth from before had faded away. Now there was nothing, just a staleness he wanted to escape as soon as he could. He never should've forced anything on Tsukishima, they'd had this conversation before. He respected the blond's choice to not sing, no matter how bizarre it was.

Kuroo cared about Tsukishima, trusted him. Even if he was hiding something, Kuroo had to be careful about solving the mystery. He knew he wouldn't be able to help it, wouldn't be able to stay away. It was just who he was. Curious, determined. But he refused to lose Tsukishima along the way.

Plus, he was a man of science. Things had to be tested to achieve any level of truth.

No more bulldozing. No more hurting his blond, all Kuroo wanted to do was curl up next to him, and rest.

The strained silence between them wasn't what Kuroo wanted, and tentatively, he reached forward, uncrossing Tsukishima's arms gently. He hated when he did that around him, that wasn't how they were supposed to be. Tsukishima let it happen easily, his face softening in a rare show of guilt, and yeah, Kuroo felt twice as shitty.

But he could fix this, for now at least.

Kuroo placed his hand on Tsukishima's knee, not wanting to overstep too soon. "Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done...whatever that was," he laughed, wincing at the sound a second later. "I was being a dick, alright? I don't care if you sing or not I just...I know you love it so much, I started feeling like you were forcing yourself not to around me. So I got sort of...upset, because I want you to be comfortable and--"

" _Tetsurou_ , I am...comfortable," Tsukishima said, his voice hesitating at the blatant admission. The tops of his cheeks were flushed pink, but the glare still burned Kuroo's skin. Mostly because part of his reasoning was a lie. But he couldn't just come out and say 'sorry, my friend thinks you're a siren, and I'm starting to think so too' could he? He didn't like lying to Tsukishima, but...holy fuck this situation was so weird. If Oikawa was wrong, which he probably was, Kuroo was going to feel like the world's biggest idiot.

"But--"

"I'm more comfortable with you than I've ever felt with anyone, so shut up," Tsukishima insisted, quickly, and all the honesty looked like it was physically hurting him. But Tsukishima was trying, was doing this for Kuroo.

_God, I'm the worst._

"And yeah whatever, I like to sing but I just don't like to around people," Tsukishima said with a sigh. Kuroo scolded himself when he had to stop himself from asking why. It wasn't important right then. "It's not just a you thing. My parents, my friends, I  _hate_  having an audience, that's  _all_. It's not because I'm not close to you, because..."

And, in an attempt to murder Kuroo on the spot, Tsukishima leaned forward, pecking Kuroo on the lips in the blink of an eye.

"...obviously that's not true," Tsukshima finished, quietly, and he didn't leave Kuroo much of a choice. He leaned forward, seizing Tsukishima's lips again, kisses only broken my muttered apologies and the eventual laughter as the tension faded, forgotten.

In the morning, Kuroo felt refreshed and light, with an underlying current of resolve rushing through his veins. As much as he loved Tsukishima, last night had only confirmed his suspicions. Something bigger was going on, and he had to know.

He left Tsukishima's apartment, happy and as lovesick as ever, kissing the blond goodbye before returning to his own home.

Oikawa must've returned at some point earlier in the morning, because he sat at the table, munching on some toast while he flipped through cake catalogues. When Kuroo walked into the room from the balcony, Oikawa's face twisted in confusion, but Kuroo didn't give him the chance to speak.

"So, what's your plan?"

\--

This was not going to fucking work.

"I changed my mind, I wanna go home," Kuroo deadpanned as he watched Oikawa crouch beneath a few bushes.  _There's a bench ten feet from us..._

Iwaizumi looked perhaps even less hopeful than Kuroo did, but his eyes still shone with the slightest fondness as he watched his boyfriend execute his painfully stupid plan. Iwaizumi probably wasn't new to any of the brunet's antics, in fact he probably found them endearing.

_Can't relate._

That was just how love worked though, Kuroo guessed. He ignored the guilt that stabbed his chest.

"There's no going back now," Oikawa whispered, making them look more suspicious than need be. Seriously, they could just sit...

The greenhouse sat across the cobblestone path in front of them. They were hidden, but had a fairly good view of anyone coming in and out of the greenhouse. Not like that helped them any, what could they tell just from looking on the outside? This whole plan was amateurish at best.

"How are we supposed to get proof anyways?" Iwaizumi chimed in, his brow furrowed in confusion. The scribbles in Oikawa's notebook had offered no clarity whatsoever. "If he really is a siren, won't I just be hypnotized? Or something..."

Iwaizumi blushed at the fact he was actually  _hypothesizing_. Oikawa's influence always meant trouble for everyone...

"That's why you're going to record everything on your phone!" Oikawa practically vibrated with excitement, and Kuroo liked this idea less and less. "Once we see Tsukishima walk into the greenhouse, you'll turn on your camera and put it in your front pocket!"

Looking down, Iwaizumi indeed noticed the two front pockets on his jacket. He shot an unimpressed look at his boyfriend, and yeah, now he looked how Kuroo felt. "Is this why you made such a fuss about picking out my clothes this morning?"

Oikawa shrugged, his face bright and his smile positively infuriating. "Aw babe, don't say it like that! I also bought that for you, ya know. And look! We're matching!" Oikawa gestured to his navy blue sweater, a nice compliment to the jean jacket and navy sweater Iwaizumi wore, and Kuroo wanted to barf.

"Okay and then what?" Kuroo asked, pushing his hair back in frustration. He hated this idea so far, or maybe he hated the guilt laced behind it. Was he really this desperate? So desperate, he was going to spy on his boyfriend just for some farfetched theory?

He honestly didn't know anymore, the questions bouncing around his head making him sick. This was ridiculous. He should've just  _asked_ Tsukishima straight out about the siren thing, no matter how stupid he might sound.

But Kuroo couldn't dwell on his failed communication skills, he couldn't turn back either. Something about seeing Iwaizumi setting up the camera made Kuroo want to see things through. He'd pushed this far already, he'd have to suffer the consequences if he got caught.

"Well duh, Iwaizumi will hear him sing, fall under the spell, and...well...I don't actually know what happens after that," Oikawa said, his face stony from thinking. "Or if it happens like that at all...that's why this'll be interesting!"

_You're so sure you'll be right..._

What did Oikawa know? Kicking at the dirt, Kuroo scoffed. "Hope so. You're sure comfortable with sending your boyfriend out to be seduced, must be worth it..."

Okay so maybe Kuroo was simply being pissy at this point, but he did feel a great deal of satisfaction from the way Oikawa's hands tightened in the fabric of Iwaizumi's shirt, his face twisted into a grimace. Kuroo hated the thought too, despised the idea of  _anyone_  hitting on his blond, fake or not.

He just wanted Oikawa to share some of his frustration, even if only a little. In this situation, being an observer simply didn't feel fair.

Kuroo tried not to remember all the guys he'd seen coming onto Tsukishima, lest he imagine Iwaizumi in their place. Iwaizumi was just lucky Kuroo liked him. Not that Kuroo would get out of that fight scratch free if they  _weren't_  friends, since Iwaizumi was fucking ripped, but like hell would Kuroo go down easy.

"It's for...science so it--it's  _fine_ ," Oikawa hissed, and Iwaizumi's hands immediately covered Oikawa's trembling ones. They always did this weird thing, where it was as if they could communicate without speaking. Iwaizumi would look deep into Oikawa's eyes, and a natural dialogue started, the product of years of built up trust and devotion. It was too intimate for Kuroo to stand for too long, especially with how shitty he felt, so he turned away to let them have their moment.

As Oikawa made sure to make the phone less visible, Kuroo noticed a certain blond enter the greenhouse across the road, and the reality of the situation finally sank in his stomach like a heavy stone.

_No going back now._

\--

Stepping into the greenhouse had become less of an escape for Tsukishima, and more of an instant relief. As he crossed the threshold onto the soil stained floor, he shut the door lightning fast, his vocal chords practically begging for release of some kind.

The urge left him powerless, the pull inescapable. The strength to resist diminished more with each passing day with Kuroo, every stupid text sent during lectures, every lazy day spent in Tsukishima's bed. Part of it continued to unnerve Tsukishima. How had it gotten like this? But like his resistance against the notes wanting to flow from his soul, the need to care about that also began to lessen drastically. Perhaps Bokuto had been right all along.

_A singing siren is a happy siren._

Tsukishima scoffed at his own silly thoughts, focusing on his work. Of course, that didn't stop the music.

It started as humming usually, a slow, melodic buzzing which carried through the large space and eased the tension in his shoulders. Then, as he busied himself with his tasks, it grew louder and louder, eventually turning into lyrics which echoed off the walls. Like a mini concert hall, the acoustics adored Tsukishima's voice, and he couldn't bring himself to stop.

He liked to think it benefited the plants too, or at least, that had been his poor excuse given to Bokuto the other day.

Either way, Tsukishima felt light as air, and his voice only grew in liveliness as he worked.

Well, until something in the air shifted, and a door slammed behind him. His notes halted, cut off unnaturally and falling like shards in the air. It made Tsukishima cringe, the interruption making his skin crawl before he'd even fully registered it.

He really did hate having an audience.

Watering can half full, Tsukishima turned and glared at his unwelcome visitor. He cursed himself for not locking the door behind him, but the thought got cut short by the sheer strangeness of this situation.

This guy...wasn't coming up to him. Yet, Tsukishima could tell he'd been affected. The other's intense grey eyes were wet and dazed, almost empty of all emotion other than the usual lust. No doubt about it, he'd heard Tsukishima sing. Not good. Tsukishima's voice had been a forced to be reckoned with lately. It would take a while for this guy to snap out of it.

_He looks familiar..._

Something about the spiked hair and tan skin picked at Tsukishima's brain, but he couldn't figure it out. Shaking the thought away, Tsukishima put the can down, walking slowly towards the other. It at least got a reaction.

"Why'd you stop singing? I liked your singing..." The other said, his voice near a sigh. It was the same, annoying dreamy voice which guys always used on him. It was only cute when Kuroo did it. Still, there was no 'you're so pretty' or 'I'll do anything for you' thrown in, which was...different. Usually dudes wouldn't shut up. They'd pester the hell out of Tsukishima, flirting and begging and whatever else they thought would work.

This guy just stood there blinking.

_I wonder..._

"Yeah I'm sure, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now," Tsukishima said, keeping his voice calm. Anger didn't exactly make the spell break faster.

The stranger's brow furrowed. "But...then I can't hear you sing. I want to hear you sing. I mean it..."

"No, you don't," Tsukishima sighed. "Listen..."

"I'll...do anything..."

Ah, there it was, if not a little more strained than usual. This guy was a fighter. Tsukishima squinted, crossing his arms. "You really don't mean that. You'll only regret it later. Don't you have a girlfriend or something?"

"Boyfriend," the other answered easily. Yeah, that explained it. It was harder to enchant those who were already in love with someone else, though not by much. All Tsukishima would have to do to break that resistance would be singing again with a bit more purpose. Then he could make this poor soul do anything he wanted, fall head over heels for him. Of course, he felt no need to do that. Tsukishima didn't need someone else's boyfriend, he had his own. Plus, now that he did have one, he had to respect the stranger's deep-rooted loyalty. Even under a siren song, he still clung to whatever he could of his partner.

Tsukishima massaged his temples, wondering how it always came to this. All he'd wanted to do was tend to the greenhouse, but no.

"You really do need to leave then. I'm not going to sing for you," he said, frustrated. He just wanted this to be over. "I'm not--"

"Why not? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you--"

"Is it because of the camera?"

Tsukishima froze, his gaze locking on the desperate look in the other's eyes. Something cold ran through Tsukishima's veins, a piercing fear, like fast acting poison.  _No_...

No, he didn't hear right.

Tsukishima throat suddenly felt dry as Bokuto's face flashed in his mind, along with all the other fellow sirens he'd grown up with. His community, his  _existence_. All of it, potentially at risk. It had to be a mistake...

"What camera?" He asked slowly, trying to keep his voice from cracking. All the while his mind raced with questions. How had he been found out? Was he being watched? Were there more people outside? Was Bokuto okay?

"This one," the other said, like it was nothing, pulling out his phone from his coat pocket. Delicately, Tsukishima took it, eyes wide. Sure enough, the camera app was open, recording the whole interaction. "Kuroo and Oikawa wanted to spy on you, since guys are always hitting on you--"

Something in Tsukishima snapped.

_Kuroo and Oikawa._

The same chill ran through him again, but it was less fearful now, _angrier_.

Suddenly, the dots connected themselves. He  _knew_  this guy had looked familiar. Iwaizumi Hajime was a name which came up quite a lot in his conversations with Kuroo. This was Oikawa's boyfriend. Tsukishima had seen pictures of him in frames around Kuroo's apartment.

All three of them were working together. How cute.

"What?" He asked, feeling like he could spit venom. The hand around the phone was so tight, he felt he might snap it in half. The anger already started to boil inside him, but he willed himself to stay calm, to wait for an explanation, no matter how upset he already was. "But why..."

"Kuroo was suspicious. But not me, it wasn't me I promise," Iwaizumi pleaded, probably still too far gone and eager to please Tsukishima. 

But Tsukishima didn't care anymore. He could only focus on the large grip around his heart, squeezing it until it burst. 

With shaking hands, he deleted the video.

\--

It didn't take long for Kuroo to realize the plan had failed.

A few pacing fueled minutes had passed since Iwaizumi had gone into the greenhouse, and Kuroo thought the wait would never end. Now though, he began to think it came too quickly.

The door to the greenhouse slammed open, letting out a very pissed off Tsukishima. The blond's eyes scanned the whole area, seething, his eyes ablaze. In his hand sat Iwaizumi's phone.  _Shit_.

Behind Tsukishima, Iwaizumi trailed out slowly, hand on his head and a dazed look on his face.

Kuroo hardly paid him any mind though, his only concern was--

" _Hey_ ," Tsukishima hissed, his shoulders shaking as he stomped up to Kuroo's hiding place. Oikawa watched in concern for only a fleeting moment, gaze flashing with guilt and confusion before he ran off to talk with Iwaizumi. Kuroo didn't hold it against him, after all, Kuroo had to deal with this on his own.

A phone flew at his chest, and he just barely caught it. Yeah, he deserved that. He deserved everything he was about to hear. He wouldn't try to defend himself right away. Like a stupid kid, he shrunk in on himself, but kept his eyes on his boyfriend. That was the least he could fucking do.

"Don't bother looking at it, I deleted the video," Tsukishima said, voice a disturbing level of calm. But Kuroo knew better. He heard the shaky breaths and fluctuations. Fuck, he was absolute shit. "What the hell Kuroo? Is this some kind of joke?"

Kuroo would've loved if it had been just that. Then he could play this off as nothing more than a prank. Something told him Tsukishima already knew though, the hurt in his voice said enough. And well, Kuroo wasn't a liar at heart.

"No, I...I'm just an idiot, I let Oikawa convince me to spy on you and--"

Tsukishima laughed, the sound humorless and biting. "So now you're blaming your friends?"

"What? No!  _No_. You're right," Kuroo said, dropping his hands. "It's all my fault, all of it. I'm sorry. I got suspicious and--"

" _Suspicious_. Suspicious of what exactly?"

Kuroo froze, words caught in his throat. He tried to step forward, because part of him ached to have Tsukishima in his arms despite the mess he'd made, but the blond deliberately stepped away.

Well damn, how did Kuroo come out and say the real reasons behind this?  _I thought you were a siren because I'm being a delusional bastard, but obviously I was wrong._ Yeah, that would go over well with his pissed off boyfriend.

He didn't get a chance to say anything though, much less a new excuse, because Tsukishima had his own ideas in his head, and Kuroo's silence hadn't helped one bit.

"You really thought I would cheat on you so easily huh? I get hit on a few times and suddenly it's my fault, I was just gonna jump at any guy you sent my way?" Tsukishima said, and the emptiness there had Kuroo's blood running cold. Kuroo really had betrayed him, and his tone dripped with the raw emotion. Kuroo never wanted to be the cause of it again.

Space and caution be damned, Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima by the shoulders, panic setting in. "That's not true at all! I promise it's not, this--this isn't what I wanted!"

"Don't touch me!" Tsukishima ignored Kuroo's sputtering protests and started to move away, shaking off Kuroo's grip, and with each step, the distance made Kuroo want to vomit. He didn't want to lose Tsukishima, that's what he'd told himself huh? What a joke.

Kuroo chased after him for only a few steps, uselessly pleading. "Tsukki!  _Kei_ , please, you don't understand, let me--"

Tsukishima spun around, and the message came across loud and clear.  _Fuck. Off._ "All I understand is that you don't trust me. But thanks for letting me know." Tsukishima's voice finally cracked on the last syllable, and Kuroo felt his stomach drop.

With that, Tsukishima wretched away completely from Kuroo's reach, storming off and out of Kuroo's sight.

All the while, Kuroo just stood there, feeling the warmth flood out of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Comments are always appreciated! And big thanks to my beta [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over! 
> 
> Please come scream about kurotsuki with me! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


	6. Chapter 6

"You know....like...none of this would've happened if you'd just told him from the beginning that you were a siren."

Across the living room, a weak, muffled voice groaned in response. "I know."

Tsukishima currently had a face full of couch cushion, his limbs too lazy and his mind too bogged down for him to even consider moving an inch. Who knew if Bokuto could even hear him through the fabric, but fucking whatever. He refused to speak up, refused to do much of anything except lay there, and occasionally walk to the kitchen for no actual reason other than to remember the fact he was still cursed to walk the earth.

Of course, his friend wouldn't ignore it though, and knew him far too well enough to _allow_ it. Especially not when Tsukishima would give him so much crap during one of his 'episodes.'

_God, this is gonna suck._

Bokuto lounged easily on one of their kitchen island stools, swinging his legs back and forth as he consumed one of Tsukishima's strawberry bars. Asshole. A preemptive strike. Nothing got Tsukishima in a 'fight me' mood like someone stealing his snacks, but Bokuto had obviously underestimated the level of shit Tsukishima had gotten himself into.

Not even ice cream bar theft would lift his spirits.

"Like it would've been that easy," Bokuto continued, slurping up the treat loudly.

Tsukishima only sighed. "Yeah, I get it."

Unfortunately, Bokuto mastered the art of wearing people down back when they were twelve.

"Like 'hey there Kuroo, before we date, I should tell you this one thing,' or whatever," Bokuto went on, and Tsukishima  _swore_  he heard the sound of a  _half_  eaten bar being thrown into the trash.

"Uh-huh."

"Because you know, this was avoidable."

"Yup."

"Super avoidable. I can't begin to tell you how avoidable--"

_Enough_. Tsukishima lifted his head, giving everything he had to the glare he sent Bokuto's way. " _Kou_. I know. Please  _shut_   _up_."

Tsukishima's voice packed a punch, but despite how enraged he was, the power behind it fell short. It came laced with a roughness only a night of tears and loathing could be responsible for. His eyes still burned, and with a grimace, he rubbed at them until they hurt more so.

He shouldn't have to put up with this. He'd never wanted this. If only he didn't have this stupid voice. Like stanzas and notes, turned to shackles, dragging him down with the somber odes they complimented.

Normally, he'd be way too fucking prideful to let anyone see him like this...crying over...over  _anything_. But this was Bokuto, and the chances of him not picking up the signs were low. People thought the other was so dense, and he could be. Not when it came to those he loved. Not when it came to his friend of over a decade.

Tsukishima had been silent for two days now. No singing, no humming. No  _music_  on top of it. Tsukishima had never gone a day in his life without music. But now his mp3 player just sat on the coffee table, no battery, and Tsukishima had no desire to change that.

It was unhealthy for their kind, living this way, and the toll it took on Tsukishima's health seemed to ignite Bokuto's anger.

"No! And you shouldn't either! You've been way too quiet, even for you," Bokuto said, leaping from his perch, footsteps thundering against their shitty laminate flooring. Tsukishima vaguely wondered if Kuroo could hear the ruckus...

"You're not the boss of me," he muttered back, childishly, dropping his face back into the mountain of pillows.

He expected a snort, maybe some of their usual bickering, but he'd never been that lucky. Bokuto's sigh communicated nothing but sadness, disappointment, and Tsukishima couldn't help but glance back up at those golden eyes, full of pity.

He hated this. He didn't need pity, didn't want any. He'd made a decision, and now he had to stand by it. It wasn't Tsukishima's  _fault_. He didn't listen to the rational parts of his head, the ones which begrudgingly agreed with Bokuto. No. At the end of the day, Kuroo didn't trust him, had  _spied_  on him. The apology wasn't Tsukishima's to give.

Bokuto trudged over, seating himself at the end of the couch near Tsukishima's head. Stubbornly, Tsukishima scooted away.

"Kei," Bokuto sighed, slouching against their lumpy cushions. Tsukishima could practically see his expression, concerned and scared. The knots in Tsukishima's stomach pulled tighter. "Look, you can handle the Kuroo situation however you want.  _I_  think you should fix things as soon as possible, because like it or not the guy makes you happy and you can't deny it! But...I won't force you. It's just... you  _need_  to sing. This isn't good for you. It's starting to...show..."

Bokuto punctuated the statement with a hard wince, and Tsukishima had to admit he had a point there. His skin had lost the usual shine, the glow. It looked a sickly grey now, dried out and scratchy. His body felt weak, his hair brittle and limp. Coupled with his mess of emotions, it was not a pretty sight.

Tsukishima had never let it get this bad. In fact, regardless of if he liked to sing, he made a schedule to avoid situations like this.

But well, what was the point?

Tsukishima was far from happy. What was there to sing about? He couldn't if he tried.

He felt like crap, his heart ached, and all he wanted was to go one floor down and melt into Kuroo's arms. But no, not when Kuroo had lied to him. Not while Tsukishima's stubbornness made him ignore Bokuto's advice.

Regardless, the need to vent burned deep, probably a result of his body's desire to express  _something_ , in song form or otherwise. Bokuto likely wouldn't give up either, so he couldn't avoid the conversation in the end.  _Whatever_...

"He thought I was cheating on him," Tsukishima breathed out, the words slurring together. He wondered how long it would be for his voice to give out, it sounded so damn weak already.

Two days. That's all it had taken. Being in love sucked.

"First off, you assumed that, you don't  _know,"_ Bokuto countered. Fucking hell, fine. Tsukishima had some fight left in him.

"What else could it have been? And if it  _was_  something else, he could've asked me," Tsukishima hissed. There was a brief moment of silence while Bokuto thought of his next argument, and each second added an extra dose of dread to Tsukishima's deteriorating form.

"Mm yeah, you got a point. He messed up. But so did you!" Bokuto said, hitting Tsukishima with the nearby pillow. "You've been lying to him all along! If you'd told him you were a siren, then he'd know why you're a dude magnet. When I met Akaashi, I--"

_Fuck--_

" _Ughhh!_ Please make it stop, I've heard this story twenty times, I get it!" Tsukishima rolled back and forth on the couch, his hands clamping over his ears like a survival instinct. Bokuto visibly flinched, since hell, that was the most vocal Tsukishima had been in a while, but  _shit_. Tsukishima didn't deserve this. He wouldn't stand for it. "I know okay? You and Akaashi are perfect. When you met Akaashi, everything fell into place. You two are so in love. Nice. Now get off my lawn."

"Okay but we really are. We're hella cute."

"I  _swear_ \--"

"I mean, you don't have to be so jealous. Even though I wouldn't exactly blame you..."

Bokuto barely held back his laughter, and Tsukishima scrambled up, his glare too intense to be serious. They stared at each other, a stand still familiar to them both after years of friendship, waiting for the other to crack. Bokuto's lip quivered, and Tsukishima fisted his hands into the couch cushions, but eventually his defense proved too weak.

Tsukishima snorted, short but loud, and Bokuto broke down, clutching his stomach.

"Asshole," Tsukishima said as he threw pillow upon pillow onto Bokuto's shaking form, the other dying from breathlessness. But despite his words, Tsukishima couldn't help but grin, his heart lighter for a fraction of a second.

Eventually, Bokuto's chuckles died into short giggles, his chest heaving as Tsukishima flopped back onto the haphazard cushions. When Bokuto finally wiped the tears from his eyes enough to look at Tsukishima, his expression softened into something Tsukishima didn't think he'd earned.

"Hey, there we go. Your skin looks a little brighter now..."

Tsukishima shook his head, knowing it wasn't true, but also realizing it was better to not point it out. When he looked to his forearm, his pale skin was dull as ever. "Sure Kou, whatever you say."

Below him, he heard a door slam, something Kuroo only did when he was truly frustrated.

It stung, and Tsukishima clutched at his chest, the pain nearly physical in nature.

He missed Kuroo. That much he could admit. He wished this whole thing had never happened. Part of him wished he'd never been caught singing on his balcony by Kuroo at all, but somehow, the wish didn't feel genuine.

Now that Kuroo was in his life, he couldn't bear to have him leave. So...now what?

Bokuto grabbed his hand, squeezing tight. "You need to tell him. Kuroo's a good guy, I'm sure of it! You wouldn't like him otherwise....you're so picky."

Tsukishima swatted him halfheartedly, but well, Bokuto was right. Kuroo was a nerd with bad jokes, cheesy lines, and untamable hair. But he also embodied everything Tsukishima wanted, and his stupid kindness seemed immeasurable. Tsukishima had been a goner since the beginning, hadn't he?

Tsukishima sighed in defeat, the corners of his mouth lifting ever so slightly.

"He'll apologize, but you kinda gotta...do the same..." Bokuto's tone dripped with hesitancy, like the slightest advisement would have Tsukishima jumping back in fear, right to square one.

Rather than admit Bokuto had gotten through to him, Tsukishima stood up, his feet tingling from finally being used after hours of lethargy. Tentatively, Tsukishima cleared his throat, then sang one fluid note into the air.

It cracked near the end, and barely managed to be heard above the AC in their apartment, but it was there. Low and melancholic, it was there.

Ignoring the satisfied look on Bokuto's face, Tsukishima walked to the kitchen, humming all the way and determined to give his parched throat some relief.

No, he couldn't sing happily, couldn't communicate joyous lyrics or ideas. But he could sing of his pain, of his longing, of the hurt festering inside him. He'd sing his vents until they were no more, until his head was clear and rational enough.

Then he could talk to Kuroo again. Then he could be  _himself_.

Sending Bokuto a thankful glance, Tsukishima grabbed his water, and retreated to his room.

\--

Apologies were not a race or a competition, he reasoned about three days later.

Tsukishima's throat ached from use, but considering that was his only physical issue, he was lucky. His hair gleamed, soft to the touch, his skin healthy and vibrant. The red rims around his eyes had mostly faded, and the honey hue of his eyes glowed once more in the sunlight.

He felt better. He felt ready.

It had been his misguided pride and selfishness that had held him back from approaching Kuroo before, but his mind had cleared. As stubborn as he was, this wasn't something he could, or wanted to avoid.

They were both at fault at the end of the day. He should've heard Kuroo out more, shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Probably should've told the truth from the beginning...

Kuroo owed him a fair share of explanation and an apology as well, Tsukishima wouldn't let that shit slide. Tsukishima was certain he already knew that too. Kuroo was too good of a guy not to.

It didn't matter who came to who, or who explained themselves first. What mattered was fixing this error, and Tsukishima's determination could rival even the toughest soldier right then.

Bokuto's morning text of ' _you better tell him ur a siren, ya slut_ ' had helped too. As much as his heart raced and his stomach twisted at the thought of Kuroo's reaction, he knew it was the only way to avoid this problem in the future.

All he had to do was hope that Kuroo wouldn't think he was a freak. Ha.

It was all planned out in his head. After his last lecture, he'd go to Kuroo's apartment, and they'd sort everything out.

He was so focused on his strategy he hadn't dreamed of expecting any detours. For example, he hadn't factored in the possibility of Kuroo finding him first, stopping Tsukishima dead in his tracks in the middle of the sidewalk.

_Crap. Well there goes that idea._

Kuroo had come into his view from the side, chest heaving like he'd run to meet Tsukishima in time. It would make sense, they knew each other's schedules so well now. Tsukishima tried not to dwell on the fact that usually Kuroo walked him to class on days like this.

But normalcy would return soon. Right?

"U-uh--" Tsukishima's voice betrayed him, his brain only willing to focus on Kuroo's warm hands on his shoulders, and the apprehensive vibe he gave off. Kuroo...Kuroo shouldn't  _ever_  look how he did right then.

His golden eyes seemed less playful, framed by dark bags of exhaustion. His hair sat more disordered than usual, and his skin lacked its ordinary shine. Tsukishima had never thought about it, but if he'd ever had to describe Kuroo, the word 'lively' would've come to mind first. Lively, teasing, confident, among a plethora of other things which Tsukishima admired more than he liked to admit.

Now though, now Kuroo looked like a shadow of his former self, and it made whatever vestiges of Tsukishima's former anger dissipate instantly. Just the sight of him made Tsukishima want to put a pause on this weird quarrel they'd put themselves in, if only to force Kuroo to get some sleep.

If Kuroo were a dog, he'd be trembling, tail between his legs and eyes full of fear. Like he expected the worst

Like he'd spent all week worrying about Tsukishima's feelings, the guilt eating him alive.

Turns out they'd both been in bad shape after all. But he could fix that, he could fix  _this_ , temper be damned.

"Kuroo, I--"

"No, me first," Kuroo cut off, his voice stony and laced with nerves. Long gone was the easiness and cheer which tended to fill his tone. Tsukishima bit his lip, willing himself to let Kuroo speak, no matter how badly he wanted to just come out and confess.

“Or last...whatever," Kuroo continued, sighing heavily. His fingers kept digging into Tsukishima's shoulders. "I'm sure you want nothing to do with me right now, and you deserve to feel that way! I really fucked up, and--god Kei, I'm so sorry if I made you cry or...made you think I don't trust you! Because I do...so much..."

Frenzied, Kuroo brushed a hand through his untamed hair, swallowing hard as he searched frantically for his words. To think Kuroo would ever have a problem with words of all things. If things weren't so tense, Tsukishima might've laughed.

Now he was just trying to keep from embarrassing himself with tears. At least no one was around.

"I just...I don't have an excuse okay?" Kuroo's shoulders sagged as he stared at the ground. "Well, I  _kinda_  do but it's stupid and I'd rather tell you in a cemetery so I can bury myself alive afterwards. But point is, I messed up and you have a right to be angry, and to want to break up with me, or whatever really."

The mere thought had Tsukishima's heart stalling.

"I know we haven't been dating long but...I don't know. I want you to be happy,  _so_  happy. I never wanted to be someone who didn't make that happen but obviously I'm an idiot," Kuroo said with a small, humorless chuckle. "I love being around you, everything about you. I never should've doubted you, and if you still want me around...I won't ever do it again. I swear."

The determination locked in Kuroo eyes was the first trace of a familiar spark Tsukishima had seen since Kuroo had started talking, and it melted him on the spot.

_I love being around you, everything about you._

How exactly was he supposed to react to that? It breathed life into him, better than any song could, no matter how profound or fitting the lyrics. It almost made Tsukishima want to laugh more, to think they'd let things get so out of hand when in reality they needed each other.

In that moment, Tsukishima knew that was the truth, soulmate connection or not. He didn't need the universe to tell him how much he needed and wanted to be by Kuroo's side. It was simply a plain fact.

"If I still want you around..." Tsukishima breathed out, snorting lightly. In what world wouldn't that be the case? Tsukishima scolded himself for being cheesy, but watching Kuroo perk up at the words made it worth it.

He'd truly become hopeless, and he felt perfectly fine about it.

Grabbing Kuroo's hand off his shoulder, Tsukishima squeezed tight, breathing in deeply.  _Push pride aside._

The image of Bokuto's text flashed in his mind, and as annoying as it was, it did the job.

"I don't want to break up dummy, where did you even get that idea?" Tsukishima asked, and he continued despite Kuroo's strangled gasp. He scowled at the space behind Kuroo's head, not confident enough to meet his eyes, lest he come completely undone. "I was really angry with you though, I won't lie. I'm still not completely over it but...this was my fault too. I'm...I'm sorry."

At the sight of Kuroo opening his mouth to protest, Tsukishima squeezed his hands tighter, silencing him. "I'm  _serious_. I haven't been totally honest with you, because I didn't think it would matter. But obviously that didn't work...so, you deserve to know."

Kuroo's eyes widened, the mix of confusion and suspicion hard to ignore. "Wha--wait. Huh? What is it?"

"I can't tell you here, and wow, don't give me that look. I haven't been harvesting your blood in your sleep or anything..." Tsukishima clicked his tongue, but his tone relaxed into something playful, something more  _them_.

It got a small laugh out of Kuroo, and again Tsukishima was grateful. "Well who knows, I've had worse theories before...but alright. Where do you wanna..." Kuroo looked around, noting the few students now passing them now and again with questioning eyes. He unlaced their hands, considerate as ever of Tsukishima's desire for privacy, and smiled.

"Can you come over tonight?" Tsukishima asked, hoping his voice didn't give away his nerves. He'd gotten through half of the obstacle, but the worst was yet to come. Oh how he loathed being a siren sometimes...

Part of him knew he shouldn't worry though. This was Kuroo he was dealing with. Kuroo, who had just poured his heart out.

He'd said he loved  _everything_  about Tsukishima. Hopefully that would include his secret.

"Anything for you," Kuroo said, the same embarrassing dreaminess leaking into his expression. Things were already returning to normal..."Are you sure we're okay though? I mean it Kei, I made you upset. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

The pure genuine nature of the statement only solidified Tsukishima's predictions. Things would be fine. All he had to do was come clean.

"Oh I'm sure," he replied, smirking lightly. "We can talk about it tonight, just...don't keep me waiting."

Tsukishima glanced around quickly for onlookers before he dropped his hesitancy all at once, acting on impulse alone as he pressed a kiss to Kuroo's cheek. His skin burned, and he was sure red color traveled down his neck from how damn embarrassed he was, but Kuroo communicated with affection, with  _touch_. Tsukishima needed to make sure Kuroo believed him, believed that everything would be alright now.

"I-I have to go to class, see you tonight," Tsukishima's voice sounded rushed and panicked, but hell, his embarrassment wouldn't get any worse. The stunned look on Kuroo's face as the raven internally combusted probably added to it too.  _Dork_.

Mind and heart feeling lighter by the second, Tsukishima went on his way, knowing the night wouldn't come soon enough.

\--

Tsukishima had told Kuroo not to keep him waiting, so naturally, Kuroo arrived early in order to avoid the possibility of the universe's cruel intentions of making him late via earthquake or fire. He'd thankfully arrived in one piece, twenty minutes ahead of schedule.

The only downside of that: Tsukishima hadn't returned home yet.

"What?" Kuroo asked, blinking in confusion at Bokuto Koutarou, Tsukishima's roommate. Side note:  _holy fuck this guy is ripped._

He'd have to ask Tsukishima how he'd never mentioned that before, because man, Kuroo needed Bokuto's workout regime  _stat_.

"Oh, he'll be back soon! Sometimes his last professor holds the class back, Kei hates it," Bokuto said, his face breaking out into one of the most blinding smiles Kuroo had ever seen. Seriously, he was probably half blind now. "You should come in though! You can wait for him inside!"

Somehow, something in Kuroo's head told him Tsukishima would very much mind Kuroo being alone with his best friend of over ten years, but oh well. This was his chance to get some prime Tsukki intel...

"Sure, why not?" Kuroo said easily, waltzing into the apartment he visited often. Well, he hadn't been there in a while, but he hoped to change that misfortune. "I'm Kuroo Tetsurou by the way."

Bokuto laughed, gesturing for Kuroo to sit on the couch while he claimed the ratty armchair nearby. "Dude...I know. I wouldn't let Kei off the hook until he spilled everything about you, he's so mean to me! I tell him everything but nooo, he hides his boyfriend from me," Bokuto said with an exaggerated pout, his voice booming in the tiny apartment.

Kuroo could already tell he was going to like this guy, but how he ended up being best friends with quiet and reserved Tsukishima remained a mystery.

"Sounds like Tsukki," Kuroo laughed, fondly eyeing the various records and headphones strewn about the living room. He'd have to ask Tsukishima to play him one some time, he'd never actually used a record player before...

Looking back to Bokuto, Kuroo tensed at the sharp smirk directed at him. He felt like a mouse suddenly, about to be swooped up by deadly talons.

"You look so whipped," Bokuto said, almost triumphant in the assessment. Kuroo blushed, but hey, couldn't exactly deny that. "Kei is too. Totally gone I mean. It's good you guys patched things up."

Then, Bokuto paused, squinting to the point where his eyes were nearly closed. It would've been ridiculous as hell if Kuroo wasn't still walking on eggshells.

"You did patch things up...right?" Bokuto asked, his eyes filling with concern. Tsukishima always told him how overly sweet and trusting Bokuto could be, but Kuroo didn't exactly view those as negatives. The guy clearly wanted what was best for everyone, even Kuroo, someone he barely knew.

Kuroo smiled, his shoulders relaxing finally. "Yeah...yeah I think so. We're trying to lay everything out in the open you know? Kinda overwhelming..."

But he was so happy about it too. Tsukishima didn't hate him. Tsukishima wanted to be with him, to open up to him fully. It was all Kuroo had dreamed of. They really needed to have a talk about communication too, no more of these weird misunderstandings.

Then maybe Kuroo wouldn't lose his mind again, thinking about sirens and all that garbage...

Just the reminder of his botched and unfounded theory made him blush, and he quickly pushed it out of his mind. No more assumptions, no more strange hypotheses...

Tsukishima would tell him what he needed to know.

Sighing heavily, Bokuto collapsed back into his armchair in relief. "Thank god, I was getting so tired of him angsting everywhere. He wasn't singing either, which okay, I know you probably don't know much right now. But for a siren, that's like...super bad for his health."

If Kuroo's brain were a record player, the harsh scratch of vinyl would've bounced off the walls.

_For...for a..._

"What?" Kuroo croaked, his mind teetering on the edge of sanity.

Bokuto, still not looking at Kuroo as he pulled out his phone to scroll through some texts, only shrugged. "You know, we were  _made_  to sing. So when we don't, we get really sick. You would've freaked out if you'd seen him."

_I'm freaking out now. Okay, okay. Calm down. He's--he's gotta be joking. Or I'm dreaming. Yeah._

"B-Bokuto, I think--"

"And y'know, Kei doesn't sing excessively or anything, but ever since you've been around he's been doing it a lot more! So I got really worried when he just went silent on me," Bokuto continued, oblivious to Kuroo's internal breakdown. "He's such a good singer too! It annoys him though, because of all the guys and the attention he gets, oh right--I'm sure that must've been so weird for you. Kei would never cheat though!"

At the very thought, Bokuto's face scrunched up unpleasantly, and right...Tsukishima must've vented to him about Kuroo's suspicions of infidelity. Even though...those hadn't exactly been his suspicions at all.

No, what plagued his mind had been silly, unfounded. Or at least he'd thought so. But even now, one word rang in his mind, like a chorus, chanting and chanting until...

"Sirens," Kuroo said, his voice shaky. His forced chuckle seemed to finally break Bokuto of his rambling, and the other looked over at him, his bright eyes blinking owlishly. "That's...a good one. Ha...did you guys figure that out from Oikawa? That bastard. I know it's pretty stupid to suspect you guys of it, so I deserve the jokes."

Kuroo laughed again, but it felt hollow and broken, painfully awkward as he waited for Bokuto to laugh too, to confirm this whole thing was some elaborate prank.

Silence was his only reward.

He could almost see it, the exact moment in Bokuto's expression where he realized he'd fucked up, the exact  _second_  Kuroo knew he hadn't been joking at all.

Bokuto tensed up, his mouth opening and closing several times while color drained from his face, those golden eyes flicking every which way in a panic.

_Oh my god..._

"Oh my god," Bokuto echoed in a pained groan. "You mean you--he didn't--you don't? Ah  _shit_."

At that exact moment, they both heard the telltale sound of a key turning in the lock of the front door, and the last thing Kuroo heard was Bokuto's whimper before Tsukishima stepped inside.

Perceptive as ever (and bless him for it, Kuroo needed help), Tsukishima froze, recognizing something was indeed wrong with the expressions of both their faces.

Now, Kuroo knew he should've probably handled this situation gently, carefully. After all, it was a pretty big deal, and his boyfriend had just got him. Springing this on him out of the blue would surely just lead to madness. If Kuroo were in his right mind, he'd pull Tsukishima into his room, and calmly ask his questions.

Except, Kuroo was very much not in his right  _fucking_  mind.

His boyfriend was a mythical creature and how else was he supposed to handle that other than word vomiting all over the damn place?

"You're a siren?" Tumbled out of his mouth at the exact same time he heard Bokuto mutter a very pathetic "please don't kill me."

Tsukishima dropped his book bag, his fierce eyes flying to Bokuto like darts. "What did you do?!"

"I-I don't know! I thought you told him!" Bokuto lunged for a pillow, pressing it to his chest as if it had any chance of protecting him from sudden death.

"I never said that!"

"That's not my fault!"

"It's totally your fault! I was going to tell him once I got home," Tsukishima all but growled, his gaze murderous and his hands wringing the fabric of his sweater.

"Well...I guess I saved you the trouble? Ha..." Bokuto said, voice weak and trembling. A quick, painful second of tense silence was all Bokuto needed to make his final decision: fucking run for it.

"Well you guys have fun, I'll be back never," Bokuto shouted quickly, throwing his pillow into Tsukishima's arms to give him a head start, and promptly grabbed his shoes and slammed the front door behind him.

If Kuroo weren't so out of it, he might've congratulated him. He'd never seen a faster exit in his life.

Blinking in shock, Kuroo turned towards his boyfriend, with nothing else to do but wait. So many questions sat in his mind, yet none felt more important than the other, canceling out before one could dare leave his mouth. He'd just have to put his trust in Tsukishima, like he'd vowed to do, and have him lead the way.

Somehow, that thought alone made Kuroo's fear dissipate, only replaced with concern when he met his boyfriend's gaze. Tsukishima's expression softened as he finally looked to Kuroo. It held everything Kuroo had wanted, but some things he didn't. Love, consideration, but also fear and guilt. Those honey brown eyes he loved so damn much...were afraid of Kuroo's reaction.

And well, he just couldn't have that.

Getting up despite his shaky limbs, Kuroo crossed the small gap between them, grabbing Tsukishima's hand with no hesitation, and reveling in the way the blond pressed up against him. Yeah, he'd definitely missed that.

"Care to explain?" Kuroo asked, no venom detectable, and he grinned when he felt Tsukishima nod against his chest.

\--

"Wait, but I don't get it. Why don't I like your singing?" Kuroo questioned about thirty minutes later while he sat in Tsukishima's bed, much more relaxed but still horribly confused. The tea Tsukishima had made him had long grown cold. He'd been way too caught up in all of Tsukishima's explanations to drink it. "Should I be all...ahh or whatever too when you sing?"

As if the simple "ahh" example hadn't been enough, he twisted his face into some ugly, lovestruck expression which had Tsukishima giggling beautifully. Honestly, that was the best sound in his book.

He watched as Tsukishima glared, the cutest blush lighting up his cheeks. A good sign.

The blond cleared his throat uncomfortably, fingers pulling at the loose threads of his comforter. His eyes were fixed on the various music posters which adorned his walls, or really, anywhere else that wasn't Kuroo's intense gaze.

Smirking softly, Kuroo wrapped his arms around his blond's waist, pulling him into his bubble. Tsukishima grunted, but didn't resist, and Kuroo grinned in triumph. "Tsukkiiiii, tell me..."

He punctuated each plea with a small kiss to Tsukishima's neck, while his fingers poked and prodded at Tsukishima's sides, and eventually the blond relaxed into the embrace. Although, he still remained quite huffy about it, but it was cute.

Pushing back on Kuroo shoulders, Tsukishima brought them face to face, eyes serious and grounding. Needless to say, he had Kuroo's rapt attention. "When...when you're a siren's... _soulmate_ , the siren's song becomes physically painful."

Tsukishima's voice barely counted as a whisper, but Kuroo heard every word he spoke.

_Soulmate_.

Not waiting for Kuroo's shock to go down, Tsukishima continued. "Most sirens have soulmates, or...people that are  _supposed_  to be soulmates. Whatever. Point is, that first night, when I saw how much you hated my voice, I knew. That's why I don't sing in front of you, that's why it sounds so awful if I do. I didn't...I didn't want you to know--"

"Why?" Kuroo couldn't help but ask, a mix between confusion and joy settling in his stomach. Of course he'd be ecstatic, knowing he and Tsukishima were weirdly fated to be together, but it also felt...sort of wrong. He didn't like Tsukishima because of fate, he liked Tsukishima because...well, that list was too long.

This evening had been full of way too many surprises. Kuroo continued to be in awe, but his mind also remained in a frenzy. Sirens. Sirens, of all things,  _existed_. And who knew what else existed out there in that big wide world? What did being a siren mean? How much was there to it? How many were there?

He was sure he'd find out. It was part of his life now, because it was Tsukishima's life, his identity. Kuroo's boyfriend was a mythical creature, and the fact had yet to truly settle. There was a lot he didn't know how to grasp or handle, but he was ready to be guided through it. One thing he did know though, was that he wanted Tsukishima by his side forever. That came directly from his heart and soul, fate be damned.

"Kuroo, I  _hate_  that word...soulmate. I don't like you because the universe told me I should, it's just because you're you. Irritating, dorky,  _you,_ " Tsukishima explained, blushing as he forced the words out. Being this open probably didn't come easy to him, but Kuroo appreciated more than the blond would ever realize.

"Well, aren't you rude today," Kuroo said, pinching Tsukishima's nose. He was of course, swatted away. Maybe the statements were true after all...not that Kuroo planned on changing anytime soon.

"I  _mean_  it, so don't go overthinking again," Tsukishima sighed, his eyes flicking back down in shyness. "When we first met I wanted nothing to do with you, I'll admit. I was stubborn, I don't like believing things are out of my control. But, everything was so damn easy and nice and...with you, I..."

Tsukishima's words grew disjointed, and the blond glared at his hands, hating that he couldn't speak. But he didn't have to.

_You didn't mind losing control when it came to this, did you?_

Tsukishima didn't need to say it, Kuroo got the message, clear as day. He almost felt like he could be dreaming again, because no way had he gotten this lucky, having someone like Tsukishima fall for him.

Bringing Tsukishima into his arms, Kuroo sighed into the embrace. "Yeah, I love being around you too." It was easy, fun, right. Hell, he'd almost said he loved  _Tsukishima_  with everything he had, but bombs like that would be dropped in due time.

Right now, this was enough.

Pulling back, they shared a slow, deep kiss, and Kuroo couldn't believe he'd gone even a day without this feeling. Tsukishima, sighing against his lips, falling into each other perfectly.

When they separated, Kuroo couldn't help but laugh. "I'll admit, I still can't believe this. You're a  _siren_. That's so cool!"

Tsukishima's smile fell into pure annoyance. "It’s not, trust me. It's just troublesome as hell, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Well, I think it's great. I mean, it's part of you," Kuroo supplied, glancing around the room. Original song lyrics sat smudged on notebook paper at Tsukishima's desk, his iPod charged calmly at his bedside, and everything else in the room screamed  _music_.

It was only fitting in the end, that Tsukishima's existence itself ended up so heavily tied to his passion.

"You can't actually mind it," Kuroo said, more a fact than a question, and he smiled when Tsukishima just scoffed, no disagreements on his lips.

They laced their hands together, and everything finally settled into peaceful silence.

...for a second anyways.

"Okay okay, so wait! If you're a siren, why are you a dude? I thought they were all girls? Is that fake? Are there girls?"

"Oh oh! Actually, how many other sirens do you know besides Bokuto?"

"Do all sirens have soulmates?"

"What would happen if you sang for a crowd of people? Like...would they all fall in love with you or are there levels to your power? Oh my god...are you considered a powerful siren? That would be so cool..."

"Oh, and--"

Tsukshima's hands slapped over his mouth, effectively ending his interrogation. Good thing too, he'd forgotten to breathe during it.

"Whoa okay, that's enough," Tsukishima said, smirking to himself. "I'll tell you everything eventually. Just...one at a time."

Slowly, Kuroo pushed Tsukishima's hands away, holding them in his own as he raised a brow in skepticism. "...promise?"

Humming, Tsukishima thought it over, eyes far too innocent to be believable.  _Cute brat_. "Tell you what, you get five questions a day."

" _Ten_."

"Eight, and they can be in depth," Tsukishima negotiated, the amusement in his eyes making Kuroo's resolve crumble.

Eh, so be it. In the end, he still had what he wanted, Tsukishima's full and undeniable trust.

"Deal?" Tsukishima prompted, climbing to sit comfortably in Kuroo's lap. 

And yeah, there was definitely no refusing an offer like that. Chuckling, Kuroo stole a kiss, the first of many more for the night. "Deal."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this fic! I can't believe I'm almost to the end fff, this chapter and the next contain the scenes I've been waiting to write all along, so hopefully you enjoyed! Big thanks as always to [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/works) for being the best beta ever! 
> 
> I'm hoping to have this fic done by valentine's day, but I probably just jinxed myself ^^'' the next update from me will come from my other [multichapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802510) though, since I got hit with inspiration for it, so if you haven't read that please check it out! (Shameless plug, I know, shhh)
> 
> Thanks again everyone for reading and for following this fic these past few months! Comments are always appreciated <3 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I can't believe I'm at the end of this story honestly, it's been such a fun ride. I love everyone who has taken the time to read and comment, and I hope you enjoy this little epilogue! Big thanks to EmeraldWaves for being the best beta ever.

Kuroo sat on the couch, thumb idly rubbing smooth circles on Tsukishima’s palm. It would’ve been a nice, tranquil afternoon, if not for the look on Kuroo’s face.

His _thinking_ face.

Christ.

Tsukishima sighed, smiling despite the storm he knew was coming. Really, maybe allowing Kuroo this many questions had been a mistake. Especially when one question seemed to feed into at least five more.

Kuroo raised his hand, like a child in a classroom. “Okay, so when do you guys actually _get_ your abilities? Powers? Voices? Whatever, just when? Because I feel like magical preschoolers would be a big issue in a lot of ways…”

Tsukishima snorted, willing himself to not unleash a horrendous laugh. He’d been spending far too much time with Kuroo, their senses of humor were starting to meld together.

Luckily, Bokuto answered, and Tsukishima was safe to get himself under control. He hardly had to answer _any_ of the questions of the day, not with Bokuto in the room. Tsukishima sat next to Kuroo comfortably, and didn’t bother thinking of the question’s answer himself. He could practically  _feel_  Bokuto's excitement. Best not to let it go to waste.

“It’s almost like a puberty thing, but not as shitty…and not as horny—”

“ _Koutarou_.”

“It’s true Keiji!” Bokuto pouted, turning to his boyfriend, but it only took a minute before he was back on track. Kuroo hid his own laugh in his palm, and it warmed Tsukishima’s heart in the most unfair of ways.

“But anyways, it can happen from as young as twelve to as old as eighteen,” Bokuto finished, glancing towards Tsukishima so he could fill in the blanks. It was routine by this point.

“Late bloomers,” Tsukishima clarified. “I was fourteen when my voice started acting up, Bokuto was twelve.”

“Yeah but no one really uses their voices until they’re much older for…clear reasons,” Bokuto said with a sheepish laugh. “Our parents gave us ‘the talk’ about our voices when we were like 10, just so we could be safe.”

“And you _still_ managed to put your classmates in a trance in middle school,” Tsukishima muttered, much to Bokuto’s disgruntlement.

“It’s hard not to sing!”

“Please,” Tsukishima said, smile far too smug. Hey, getting into these banter matches with his best friend was simply too much fun okay? It never got old to remind Bokuto of all the embarrassing moments he’d experienced in grade school just because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “The Terushima kid didn’t even have that problem, and his voice came the year before yours.”

“He was home schooled!”

“Mm, I’m not seeing your point.”

Bokuto looked about two seconds from launching off the couch at Tsukishima when Kuroo cleared his throat. Bless him, though Tsukishima knew all of Bokuto’s weak points anyways.

He kind of had to, since his friend was 90% muscle.

Oh well, another time.

Kuroo chuckled, and _fuck_ why couldn’t Tsukishima record _that_ onto a mix?

“Sorry, but you guys can’t go at it ‘til I’m satisfied, and I do have one question left,” Kuroo said. “And it goes along with that one!”

Bokuto stayed put, all thoughts of murdering Tsukishima long forgotten in favor of the siren Q&A.

"Okay so, how many other sirens are there? Like is there a census for this kind of thing, or...?"

Tsukishima sighed, shaking his head fondly. Truly, Kuroo was a researcher at heart. This was the last question of the day, and as much as Tsukishima was grateful for it, he couldn't help but find the innocent curiosity and experimental tones endearing.

"Oh! We like to hope there's a lot! We don't really know for sure..." Bokuto said, his arm wrapped lazily around Akaashi's shoulders. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at his roommate's antics, sharing a private look with Akaashi. The other just smiled at him, shrugging. Secretly, Tsukishima knew Akaashi probably was about as interested in this conversation as Kuroo was.

Akaashi wasn't exactly the type to pry about these sort of things, too respectful and wary of appearing too obsessive. When he and Bokuto had gotten together, these conference type situations had been mostly nonexistent, and Bokuto simply filled him in on siren facts whenever it seemed appropriate. Now that Kuroo was here though, Akaashi had someone to be nosy for him, answering any and every little question which came to mind.

Tsukishima didn't miss the way Akaashi's leg bounced in anticipation.

"We grew up around two others our age, but most other people in the neighborhood were older," Tsukishima filled in, bringing his tea to his lips. "There could be hundreds, or there could be ten. We don't really know..."

Kuroo frowned, and Tsukishima didn't let his inner disappointment show. It didn't matter one way or another if there were more sirens out there, but...well, sometimes it was nice having people who understood him. Kuroo squeezed his hand, and Tsukishima let the comfort settle deep in his chest.

Bokuto pouted, but the stubbornness didn't leave his face. "Kei's a pessimist. I still like to think there's loads of us! I know it..."

Tsukishima scoffed, throwing a pillow at his roommate. "You just want to sing with them."

"Well  _duh_ , that's what we're supposed to do!" Bokuto threw up his hands, putting all his weight on Akaashi as he sunk into the couch. It did  _not_ look comfortable, but Akaashi let it happen, as usual. "Singing in a group is fun!"

"Uh huh..."

"Aw c'mon Tsukki, you know you like the idea of showing everyone up," Kuroo pointed out, pinching Tsukishima's cheek. God, they were so gross. The worst part? Kuroo was right. Tsukishima's dislike of audiences would definitely rival with his own spirit of competition. He hated being outdone, and his voice was  _powerful_.

However, no one needed to know that.

As far as he was concerned, his little group was enough. Well, plus Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who he'd really had no choice but to tell. They were sworn to secrecy now, on the terms that he would never seduce Iwaizumi again.

Good enough for him.

"You don't even know what I sound like," Tsukishima pointed out, distancing himself from the praise. "In fact, to you I sound like a garbage disposal."

"That's actually a pretty accurate comparison to how it is," Akaashi said, and Bokuto blanched, immediately going into his protests about how he didn't  _really_  sound so awful.

Yeah, Tsukishima was thankful Bokuto's soulmate ended up being Akaashi.

Kuroo nudged him, smug smile still in place, and Tsukishima looked away from the other couple.

_Dammit_. Why did Kuroo always have to look at him like that?

Like he could stare at Tsukishima forever.

"Doesn't matter, I'm sure you're amazing," Kuroo said with a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Besides, I don't really count right?"

_Ha..._

Tsukishima laced their fingers together, smiling gently.  _Idiot, you're the only one who counts._

"Well," Tsukishima sighed, willing to meet his boyfriend halfway. He made sure to speak louder too, so as to be heard over Bokuto's whining. "I know I'm better than Kou. That's enough for me."

And, as planned, his roommate's head snapped to him immediately. "You are  _not_."

"Are too," Tsukishima stated, shrugging.

"No way!"

"Yes  _way_. If it didn't make my boyfriend's ears bleed I'd prove it," Tsukishima said, his smirk evil. Honestly, getting a rise out of Bokuto was always way too easy. The other glared at him, but then his own confident grin bloomed on his face.

That's the thing Tsukishima never remembered. Bokuto didn't let him get away with  _anything_.

Bokuto sprang up from the couch, and even Akaashi's eyes widened as he fell over, his pillar gone. Tsukishima would've laughed, but he was much too afraid of whatever his roommate meant. Before they knew it, Bokuto could be heard rifling through things in his room, no doubt making a mess both he and Akaashi would be cleaning up for at least an hour.

Akaashi picked himself up, re-adjusting himself on the couch as Bokuto ran back over to them, old DVD in his hand.

From his room, they all heard something  _heavy_  fall over.

Bokuto didn't care. "This is from that performance we did at our going away party! You know, the one our moms made us sing!"

Like Tsukishima had been punched, memories of the party came back to him. Why were his parents so embarrassing? He remembered the makeshift stage in their living room, the lights and streamers...

It had felt more like a child's birthday party than a going away celebration, but Tsukishima had gone along with it for his parent's sake. Plus, they'd made his favorite cake, so there was no reason to object. Not even when they forced him and Bokuto to sing together, like they used to do when they were kids.

Something about 'nostalgia.'  _Ugh_.

Tsukishima groaned. "You actually kept that? What's that going to prove?"

But Bokuto was already loading up the DVD, and knowing there was no use arguing, Tsukishima handed Akaashi his other pair of noise cancelling headphones. Top of the line, perfect for public transport, or for preventing Akaashi's boyfriend from murdering his eardrums.

"I'm only gonna play my part, so Kuroo won't get hurt!" Bokuto assured, moving to select play on the menu. He didn't get to though.

"What's the point? No shit he's gonna think you're amazing, he's gonna fall under the spell," Tsukishima said, standing up to try and grapple for the remote. In reality, it wouldn't have been a huge deal, but...Tsukishima was the jealous type, alright? He didn't need to see his boyfriend lose his shit over Bokuto, not even for a few seconds.

Bokuto dodged him, grabbing his wrists, but Tsukishima wasn't going to back down.

"So? He's still gonna think I'm better, and he'll snap out of it quick!" Bokuto whined.

"That's not even a fair test, you're  _cheating_."

Rather than pose a new point, Bokuto stuck out his tongue, and yeah, Tsukishima was gonna kill him.

"Uh..." Kuroo said from the couch, but neither listened. Akaashi, far too used to this display of maturity, just sat on the couch checking his phone.

"Give me the remote!" Tsukishima insisted, not letting go of the front of Bokuto's shirt.

"No!"

"Quit being a baby!"

"You first!"

Kuroo continued to fidget. "Uh guys...seriously you should--"

"Haha!" Bokuto laughed victoriously, managing to keep Tsukishima at bay with little effort. Expected. Bokuto was physically stronger in about every conceivable way, but Tsukishima was crafty, and wasn't above jabbing his best friend in the ribs.

"Ow!"

"Ha,  _wimp_."

Tsukishima lunged for the remote at the same time Bokuto chose to sacrifice the device's well being, dropping it to the floor in a petty last move.

Both of their eyes widened, freezing with regret.

_Shit_.

The clack against the wood made Tsukishima cringe, and luckily Kuroo was their downstairs neighbor, and not any crabby people who valued silence.

Such a thing was impossible for them.

The force of the fall must've been about as hard as it sounded, because it resulted in the play button being hit, and before Tsukishima knew it, he heard two melodious voices fill the room. His own voice, a little younger, but still  _his_ , flowing beautifully with Bokuto's own strong notes.

_Oh no._

Tsukishima gasped, letting go of Bokuto instantly and moving to cover Kuroo's ears, or do  _something_  to prevent the searing pain. It was his only concern.

" _Kuroo_ \--!"

"Wow, you are really good," Kuroo said, voice content and awestruck, and  _not_  filled with agony. The raven stood there, marveling at the television, his golden eyes clear and aware. As in, he wasn't spellbound. At all.

_What the fuck?_

"What...you...it doesn't--"

"Not even a little," Kuroo reassured, winking at his frozen boyfriend.  _What are the odds that I'm dreaming?_

Tsukishima blinked, and Bokuto stuttered behind him, brain trying to reason with what they were seeing. The options were limited, and the answer was obvious.

"The recording doesn't hurt..." Tsukishima said, and Bokuto was two steps ahead of him.

The bet long forgotten, Bokuto rushed to Akaashi's side, prying off the headphones over his ears. The other flinched, finally looking up from his phone. Panic flashed in Akaashi's eyes along with clear annoyance, trying to fight the headphones back into his possession.

"Koutarou! What are you--"

"Listen!" Bokuto insisted, throwing the headphones onto the table. Tsukishima would maim him for that later. It was gonna be the pop tart incident all over again.

Akaashi looked about as amused as Tsukishima. "I'd rather  _not_  thank you...very...much?"

Akaashi's protests faded, growing weaker and weaker while he became aware of the absence of torture. Nothing hurt. He could hear the voices, and it didn't  _hurt_.

Blinking at the television, Akaashi looked at the younger Bokuto, singing happily while Tsukishima tried to ignore him on the shitty little stage.

The song was simple, the lyrics a bit cliched and unintelligible at times, since they hadn't been allowed to rehearse, but that hardly mattered. Their voices filled the room sweetly, the sounds gentle and pleasing. And even if they missed some words in the beginning, or had to readjust their harmonies, they eventually worked together perfectly, getting into the groove of things. It was always how it worked for Bokuto and Tsukishima.

Bokuto eyed his boyfriend nervously, but then Akaashi turned to him, smile loving and intimate enough for Tsukishima to look away. "You were right Koutarou, you're a wonderful singer."

And that was that.

Bokuto tackled Akaashi a second later, nuzzling him half to death, and Tsukishima sighed.

_Who would've thought..._

Walking over to Kuroo's side, Tsukishima avoided eye contact, letting Kuroo hear the end of the song. Tsukishima had never felt this self-conscious before, or proud for that matter. His voice had sounded good back then, but it was much better now...

Tsukishima's voice was the last sound before applause filled the room, easily hitting the final high note, and then the DVD ended, the main menu popping back up.

Tsukishima soaked in the silence between them, though he could hear Bokuto and Akaashi laughing on the floor behind him.

Kuroo leaned forward, kissing his forehead, and he didn't mind one bit.

"Guess recording you really was the best option, huh?" Kuroo said nervously, still not sure if referencing his debacle was welcome yet. Tsukishima only laughed, pushing the raven back onto the couch.

"You're--"

"The best? I know," Kuroo said, pulling Tsukishima into his arms. It was more affection than Tsukishima was willing to show in front of his friends, but he let it slide due to the warmth spreading in his chest.

He was never the type to vie for praise, or to feel insecure, but...

"So, what did you think?" He asked anyways, and from the way Kuroo grinned, he knew he had nothing to be shy about.

"Babe, you can sing for me any day," Kuroo sighed. "You know, just...not in person."

Tsukishima laughed, throwing his arms around Kuroo's shoulders. Another deal.

Leaning forward to steal a kiss, Tsukishima silently agreed to sing for Kuroo a lot more in the future, in any way he could.

It wouldn't be much of a difference either, he thought. He already sang for Kuroo all the time, regardless of if his lips were moving.

His heart pounded like crazy, the perfect beat to accompany the thoughts flowing in his head like music.

And at the end of the day, maybe having an audience wouldn't be so bad after all. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who followed this story! I'm still in shock about the great response it has gotten and by how many people love the verse! I never imagined it would be so well liked...so thanks for all the support! Comparing this to my writing in my first kurotsuki fic makes me feel so proud, I feel like I've improved a lot in such a short time and I hope I can keep writing fics for this lovely fandom! 
> 
> I'm not done with this verse completely though, I plan to do a semishira side story soon, so if you're interested, please sub to the series! Also if you haven't read my other multichapter, please consider giving it a try [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802510)
> 
> Otherwise please come visit me on tumblr and twitter, I love making friends <3 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope I can update this someday lol, and in the meantime, comments are always appreciated <3 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)  
> [Tumblr](its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com)


End file.
